Chimère
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Las epicas historias de amor nos han dicho que el amor verdadero supera cualquier obstáculo,luego entonces... ¿el amor verdadero puede vencer al amor verdadero? Brittana y Faberry
1. Presentando a las marionetas

Capitulo 00: Presentando a las marionetas

.

.

.

-¡Esta no es otra tonta historia de amor! Esta historia nunca debió ser contada… pero yo no soy precisamente una amante del decoro jajajajajaja

.

.

Nos encontramos en la guarida de un ser repugnante, maldito y deleznable. Su hogar es un tenebroso castillo que se encuentra en las profundidades de un barranco, escondido por un laberinto de piedras, pantanos y mares de lava ardiente.

Dentro del castillo horrores inimaginables se han sucedido en pos de la diversión del amo que reina en esta extensa área. Se necesita estar un poco loco o muy desesperado para osar traspasar su territorio, se necesita ser completamente idiota o haber perdido toda esperanza para pedirle un deseo…

-por eso esta no es otra épica historia de amor… aquí todos pierden sus almas, pero antes de llegar a mi magistral entrada a escena sería prudente presentar a mis marionetas…

.

.

.

.

_Los humanos cuentan la leyenda de un amor imposible, de dos seres en nada compatibles. Es la historia de una joven sirena, princesa de los mares y todo lo que en este se encontraba. La leyenda cuenta que su hermosura era solo comparada con su gran maldad pues cuando una embarcación salía del puerto embelesaba el oído de los marineros, los volvía locos y obligaba a hundir sus barcos provocando naufragios y engullendo vivos a los náufragos, una historia alterna cuenta que no hundía los barcos por comida sino por joyas pero el detalle en este momento se antoja irrelevante._

_La segunda surcaba los aires, una arpía nómada cuya única ley era la libertad. Aunque era bien sabido que las arpías son seres que gustan de viajar en parvadas como todas las aves esta era diferente, sus mismos congéneres la rechazaban, no por sus habilidades superiores en el vuelo o su extravagante manera de actuar, la verdadera razón de ser marginada de los aires era lo único que la unía con esa hermosa sirena._

_._

_._

**_Las dos tenían una hermosa voz_**

_._

_._

_En una noche de luna llena justo después de hundir un galeón, la sirena salió malherida del ataque y fue a encallar en las costas de Draenor ahí cuando creyó morir del cielo bajo la arpía quien sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba se poso en una roca saliente y comenzó a cantar su pena, la sirena aun con dolor conocía la canción, era la canción de cuna que canta el mar para arrullar a los sin hogar y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a cantar a dueto. La arpía sintió pena por la criatura del mar y voló hasta la cuidad de Verona donde asalto la casa de un viejo mago, robándole una poción de cura pero al llegar a la costa la sirena ya se encontraba desmallada. Tomo la poción y se la dio a beber de sus mismos labios, se cuenta que a partir de ese día sus vidas quedaron prendadas la una de la otra._

_A partir de esa noche, las tristes almas mantuvieron un tórrido romance a orillas del mar, como único contacto sus melodiosas voces y como limitante su condición. El saber que nunca serian capaces de estar juntas y que su mera relación provocaba ira entre sus congéneres llenaba de melancolía el mar y ponía a llorar al cielo, se cree que en las noches de luna llena la sirena incitaba la violencia en las olas y la arpía arremolinaba nubes en la costa para que así nadie pudiera verlas o escucharlas mientras se cantaban su amor._

_La leyenda cuenta que así pasaron años, viviendo un amor imposible hasta que llego un día en que la sirena no soporto más el peso de un corazón frustrado y decidió terminar con su vida pues era bien sabido que lo único que podía parar ese amor era la muerte. Otras versiones dicen que su padre cansado de ver las lagrimas de su hija, en un ataque de ira le arranco el corazón y lo aventó a las garras de la arpía con la advertencia de que nunca volviera a mostrar siquiera su sombra pues ella era la razón de que ese corazón muriera ahogado en lagrimas._

_La leyenda no cuenta que paso con la arpía después de que la sirena muriera pero a los humanos les gusta especular diciendo que ella murió en la siguiente luna llena, otros marineros juran que todavía escuchan el chillar de la arpía como un pitido ensordecedor y desagradable, en lo único que concuerdan todos es que la arpía no volvió a cantar una hermosa melodía nunca jamás._

_Para los humanos esta leyenda deja una moraleja muy importante, primero que el amor no es decidido por uno mismo, segundo que dura toda una vida y tercero que es desagradablemente doloroso e idiota y que si uno sabe lo que le conviene nunca deberá ver con buenos ojos la relación entre seres diferentes._

-pero ya lo había dicho, esta no es otra tonta historia de amor… ¿Por qué? Bueno por tres puntos muy importantes, en primera los humanos son pésimos contando historias verídicas, esa historia no termino como ellos la cuentan, en segunda, no son de todo correctas sus conclusiones, tercera y mas importante que las demás… porque yo soy el villano y el mecenas que le dio un vuelco a esta épica historia de amor- El ser que se encuentra sentado en el trono sonríe maliciosamente, lamiendo sus labios en una degustación imaginaria, recordando las maldades provocadas.

Se escucha el azote de una puerta y los espectadores pueden ver entrar a un demonio de piel morena entrecruzando sus brazos mientras bosteza -Lucifer deja de contar historias, otro idiota a entrado al castillo… quiere pedirte un deseo

-parece que la diversión sigue llamando a mi puerta- mira fijamente a los espectadores- seguiremos otro día con esta historia.

(La escena se hace borrosa hasta quedar en negro)

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

No me pude resistir a escribir esta historia, Karina esta de testigo que lo intente! Pero simplemente no pude evitarlo jajajajaja. ¿de qué va la historia? Pues como dijo Lucifer esta no es otra épica historia de amor jajajaja aunque es lo que más le mola a los humanos leer.

¿Por qué no hubo mucho Faberry en la entrada? Pues simplemente porque los humanos cuentan así las historias, son tan poco especificas que llega a ser molesto. En el siguiente capítulo quien narra será… ese demonio moreno que llego al final jajajajaja.

Quiero aclarar que los nombres de los lugares no me los invente yo y que los nombres posteriores de las aldeas, países, bosques y agregados culturales tampoco serán de mi autoría (soy pésima para poner nombres… entre otras cosas) los nombres los saque de un videojuego.

Por último quiero decir que la idea es mía ciertamente pero que me base para la creación de los personajes… en Glee jajajajajjaja y en los dibujos de "zellk" busquenla en tumblr jajajaja dibuja muy bien y simplemente me encantan se los recomiendo ampliamente. Nos vemos.


	2. Yo deseo deseo

Capitulo 01: Yo deseo deseo…

.

.

.

Nos encontramos en las costas de Draenor, un sol abrazador se alza en todo su esplendor, las olas chocan en un ritmo hipnotizarte y en el lugar unos buitres dan de vueltas sobre algún animal que ha encallado.

-hey San creo que la encontré… - una rubia se acerca al animal encallado y con sus suaves manos comienza a darle de palmaditas en la cara, sin ningún resultado- creo que ahora si va enserio

-hace mucho que la deje de tomar enserio, déjame ver Britt- con paso firme se acerca al cuerpo curvilíneo, se encuentra arrugado, lleno de llagas, las escamas descoloridas y con arena pegada de seguro lleva todo el día bajo el sol. Espera un segundo, poniendo atención a las banqueas de su cuello nota que esta boqueando- sigue viva –vuelve a caminar dejando atrás a la sirena

-San no la podemos dejar así- al ver que el demonio no tiene intenciones de mover un solo dedo por su amiga se levanta y camina detrás de ella, la toma por las alas negras y con su cuerno comienza hacer círculos detrás de su oreja.

-Britt Britt para que me haces cosquillas

-no lo hare hasta que ayudes a Quinn

-ella quiere morir, déjala morir

-no quiero que Quinn muera, me agrada mucho… y a ti también te agrada- hizo notar la rubia aun provocando cosquillas en el demonio.

-Es su deseo morir, yo no voy a intervenir en ello- en un rápido movimiento se puso frente a frente, sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los azul celeste- no tenemos que intervenir

-ella no desea morir… lo que desea no lo puede conseguir y por eso se está muriendo, si le comentaras a Lucifer de su situación…

-¡jamás! –Grito autoritario el demonio, volviéndole a dar la espalda a la sirena- es una locura de solo pensarlo

-¡no es una locura ayudar a tus amigos!- chillo la rubia- y si no quieres ayudarla tu, yo la ayudare- la joven se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la sirena espantando a los buitres que se le acercaron. En un momento el demonio se quedo parado observando la escena, sus instintos le alertaban que ayudar a la sirena le causaría muchos problemas pero no se podía quedar parada mirando a su pareja desviviéndose por una causa tan tonta-… maldición Britt eres un unicornio muy problemático –suspiro caminando hacia las otras criaturas- quítate de en medio, la voy a regresar al mar

-¿De verdad? – Sonrió feliz- gracias San sabia que…- Al moverse el demonio mando de una patada a la sirena de vuelta al mar- ¡Santana! –chillo inflando las mejillas

-¿Qué? Tu me pediste que evitara que muriera y eso hice- comenzó de nuevo a caminar

-¡¿y no me pudiste arrastrar demonio estúpido?- desde el mar una sirena le lanzo una concha que se estrello en uno de los cueros del demonio- aparte ¿Quién te dijo que quería regresar al mar? –la hermosa sirena en un segundo volvió a tener su tersa y brillante piel mientras que las llagas desaparecían lentamente, causándole escozor a causa del mar salado.

-por mi te calcinaría en este momento- de sus garras bolas de fuego negro aparecieron- pero Britt no quiere que mueras

-Brittany…- volcó su atención al unicornio que un tanto apenado rasca su cuerno- ya te lo dije, no quiero seguir viviendo así

-pero tú no debes morir Quinn, si lo haces Rach…

-que se joda esa arpía deleznable- bufo Santana cruzándose de brazos- si ella nunca hubiera llegado…

-Quinn nunca habida sido feliz –termino la frase el blanco unicornio.

-como sea- chisto el demonio volviendo a caminar

-yo regresare con mi padre, fijo que estará ya muy enojado, llevo aquí todo el día- suspiro, disponiéndose a sumergirse.

-¡Quinn espera!...- la sirena detuvo sus movimientos, volviendo sus verduscos ojos a los azules del unicornio- ¿Qué si te digo que conozco alguien que te puede ayudar en tu problema?

-¡Brittany!- de un salto el demonio cerro la distancia entre ellas- te dije claramente que no le dijeras nada al respecto

-no la voy a dejar morir

-no es nuestro asunto- siseo tratando de intimidar al unicornio, desplego sus enormes alas que terminan en picos, su armadura negro y rojo brilla con la luz del sol y si fuera posible sus ojos son inyectados con mas carmín de lo normal, todo esto quizá habría sido más impactante para la rubia si no fuera más alta que el demonio… o si no tuviera una fe ciega en que ella nunca le podría una manos encima.

-Lucifer pude ayudarte, el siempre le cumple deseos a todo aquel que se atreva a entrar a su castillo –dijo ignorando al demonio

-y la razón de que Santana no quiera que sepa de él es…- Quinn es una princesa sirena, no es solo una cara bonita como muchas otras de sus congéneres que no pueden ver mas allá de hundir barcos y pasear por las profundidades, puede deducir que Santana no le ha comentado que el demonio para quien trabaja le puede ayudar porque los demonios no ayudan a nadie, solo se sirven de los ilusos para robar sus almas.

-que no hará nada a menos que le parezca interesante tu situación- bufo, era inútil, Brittany no le tenía ni una pisca de miedo y Quinn la trataba como un igual… era un asco de demonio.

-Soy una princesa sirena que se ha quedado perdidamente enamorada de un arpía exiliada… creo que es bastante hilarante mi situación- a ella le daría risa si no fuera la afectada.

-te seré sincera Quinn- el demonio se acerco caminando sobre el agua, cuando llego frente a la sirena se puso de cuclillas para mirarla mejor y poder susurrarle a esas enormes orejas en forma de estrellas- Lucifer no es un demonio tan agradable como yo, le gusta el sufrimiento y te cumplirá tu deseo con dos condiciones…

-¿Cuáles condiciones?- se apresuro a decir, quito con delicadeza los rubios mechones que danzaban sobre el agua, su liza melena rubia se extiende a lo ancho del lugar como serpientes de mar. Por un minuto Santana reflexiono, pensó en mejor salir volando de ese lugar y evitarle a su amiga una mayor pena pero al verla a los ojos noto una disposición inquebrantable… el amor provoca una valentía tan estúpida…

-primero… se adueñara de tu alma, serás eternamente su esclava

-Britt también lo es y no parece nada acongojada por la situación

-Britt es un asunto muy aparte- suspiro, mirando de reojo a la rubia quien se ha distraído intentando atrapar a una mariposa, al verla sonrió meneando la cabeza- Lucifer no la obliga hacer nada que ella no quiera porque así se lo he pedido yo, no creo que sea tan indulgente contigo.

-no tengo problemas con eso- dijo muy confiada- ¿Cuál es la segunda condición?

-te lo dije, se regodea con el sufrimiento ajeno, cuando cumpla tu deseo te aseguro que hará hasta lo imposible para verte retorciendo de dolor y desesperación.

-¿es seguro que cumpla su palabra?- pregunto un tanto escéptica

-los demonios somos malditos no mentirosos- un tanto ofendida por la pregunta chisto la respuesta.

-¡acepto! Se puede quedar con mi alma y todo demás siempre y cuando me cumpla mi deseo- ni siquiera pensó lo que decía, estaba tan urgida que no importaba que se quedara con su alma lo que faltaba para que llegara el fin del mundo, ella lo haría.

-espera pescadito rubio no deberías decir tan a la ligera eso o…- un rallo verde impacto en la arena de la cosa fabricando una hermosa pecera de vidrio turquesa- te tomara la palabra.

-eso fue rápido, creo que a Lucifer le interesa ayudar a Quinn- sonrió Brittany acercándose a la pecera rectangular, tenia distintos motivos garigoleados, podía distinguir entre tanta greca figuras de Lucifer en diferentes posiciones de victoria… era tan curioso que siempre marcara todo lo que hacía.

-Britt no toques el vidrio que… está caliente- muy tarde, el larguirucho unicornio se había quemado la mano

-mete la mano al mar, te ayudara a quitar el ardor- la sirena se apresuro a la costa para auxiliar al unicornio

-esta frio- chillo Brittany al sentir el agua y las manos de la sirena

-es mejor que sentir que quema- muy a su parecer

-Quinn tu corazón late muy fuerte- el unicornio miro a la sirena, esta tenía una gigantesca sonrisa en sus finos labios rojos, y su corazón retumbaba tan fuerte que se podía escuchar desde lo lejos

-lo sé… estoy emocionada- por fin su deseo se haría realidad- y te lo debo todo a ti Britt

-una siempre tiene que ayudar a sus amigos, es una regla entre los seres de luz- le devolvió la sonrisa

-cual ayuda- susurro Santana- la acabas de servir en bandeja de plata a esa loca Britt…- suspiro, cuando otro rayo fue mandado pero esta vez dirigido a la cabeza del demonio moreno, quien tuvo que esquivarlo antes de que le quemara el cuerpo

-San ¿volviste a decirle a Lucifer loca?- Britt tuvo que sacar a Quinn del agua antes de que esta comenzara a hervir.

-¡y chismosa, deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas y consíguete una vida! – grito furiosa, otros 20 rayos se dirigieron a la morena.

Cuando por fin el vidrio de la pecera se enfrió lo suficiente, Santana lo lleno de agua y se dispuso a sumergir a la sirena cuando esta le pido esperar.

-quiero sentir el mar por última vez- pidió al demonio, este no vio problema en su petición y la dejo en tanto jugueteaba con su unicornio, a Britt le encetaba el chapotear pero nunca la dejo entrar al mar por temor a que hubiera algún rufián que se la quisiera robar, era bien sabido que el beber la sangre de los unicornios confiere longevidad y una juventud envidiable pero aquí la única que podía posar sus labios en ese esbelto cuello era ella.

En tanto Quinn se sumergió, cerró los ojos para sentir mejor la caricia de las corrientes marinas peinando su larga cabellera, movió sus manos atrapando el agua entre sus finos dedos y luego se precipito hacia las profundidades con movimientos agiles de su cola. Se dirigió a la cueva donde guardaba todas las joyas que había conseguido de los naufragios, esta era iluminada por dos gigantescos peces, que tenían una especie de linterna colgando de sus frentes, al llegar Quinn estos mostraron sus largos y filosos dientes, ella solo hizo un movimiento con sus orejas de estrella y los animales se quitaron de la entrada para permitirle el paso.

Dentro, la sirena miro a su alrededor, entre tantas joyas que tapizaban el lugar, saco un pequeño baúl de jade donde se encontraba la más preciada de todas sus posiciones, un zafiro del tamaño de su palma, fue bautizado como "la lagrima del mar" y es la única joya que no robo, esta fue un regalo de Rachel hace ya algunos ayeres. Beso la piedra antes de anudarla en su cuello, cerro y se despidió de abrazo de sus mascotas, de todo lo que había en el inmenso mar era lo único que extrañaría, a sus dos bebes. Al regresar a la superficie Britt y San estaban dentro del aljibe lanzándose agua y riendo.

-hey ¿interrumpo algo?- dijo con una sonrisilla picara

-mucho- de un salto Santana salió de la pecera y le dio la mano a la sirena- ¿segura de que quieres hacer esto? Todavía puedes arrepentirte

-no es hora de arrepentimientos- y con esta frase fue lanzada al tanque, el demonio se aseguro de no dejar rastro alguno de su presencia antes de lanzarse al vuelo con el recipiente levitando a su lado. Quinn miro embelesada todo cuanto sus ojos le permitían, era la primera vez que tenia esta perspectiva- ahora entiendo lo que decía Rachel… esta vista es hermosa.

-es solo un tonto paisaje- gruño el demonio- solo cállate y no molestes

-tú eres la única que molesta, te juro que en cuanto me cumplan mi deseo yo…

-serás mi esclavo –dijo entre risas- y el de Britt

- claro que no- chillo el unicornio que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación

Las 3 se la pasaron riendo y haciendo comentarios sarcásticos de todo y nada, Quinn seguía admirando el paisaje desde las alturas mientras Britt muy a su forma le iba contando que era cada cosa.

-eso de ahí abajo es… algo verde que crece con agua

-¿arboles?- pregunto la sirena- esto es un bosque ¿no?

-si es uno de esos, yo solía vivir en un lugar similar antes de conocer a San- por un momento la brillante sonrisa desapareció por una mirada melancólica… triste.

- comenzaremos el descenso, agárrense bien- la autoritaria voz del demonio saco a la rubia de sus cavilaciones y se limito a asentir manteniendo sus brazos dentro de la pecera.

Santana y la pecera que se mantenía levitando a su lado fueron bajando por lo que el demonio llamo "El cañón de las animas" contrario a lo que dijo al principio Brittany "un enorme laberinto de piedra" aunque para Quinn la rubia tenía más razón en el nombre, pasaron unas horas dando vueltas entre los surcos de piedra hasta un punto que no podía ver más que el cielo estrellado arriba y lava en el suelo.

En medio del rio de lava se encontraba un imponente castillo de loza negra quizá unas 30 o 50 veces más grande que el de su padre y eso era ya decir mucho, recordó que su progenitor siempre se ufanaba diciendo que su castillo era el mas grande de los 7 mares… bueno en tierra firme existían unos en los que se podría perder fácilmente un titán.

Las gigantescas puertas se abrieron al chasquido de los dedos de Santana y siguió el laberintico paseo entre escaleras y pasillos hasta topar con una puerta hecha de oro macizo, las puertas igual que las anteriores fueron abiertas a la orden de Santana.

Al entrar sintió una oleada de calor, Britt se bajo de la pecera y fue brincando por un estrecho pasillo de mármol que era la única superficie de apoyo, todo lo que restaba del suelo estaba recubierto por magma.

-ya regresamos de nuestro paseo- dijo alegre Britt, caminando al centro del salón, donde se encontraba una gitanesca columna de mármol negro- trajimos a una amiga que quiere conocerte Lucifer

Quinn miro hacia arriba, podía distinguir al final de la columna un diván para un titán y efectivamente el ser de cuernos enroscados, ojos como rubís ardiendo y una infinita oscuridad tenía las medidas de un gigantesco titán. El mismo apenas y se movió al escuchar la alegre explicación del unicornio, la ojiverde sintió una gigantesca presión cuando el demonio en el diván poso su mirada en ella y un ruido estruendoso cimbro la sala al momento que Lucifer se levanto del diván.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- se escucho una lúgubre voz

-…Quinn…- dijo con voz trémula, sentía que su sangre se volvía hielo.

-¿qué asuntos busca arreglar una pequeña sirena conmigo?- de un salto Lucifer bajo de su pedestal, Quinn se sintió desvanecer del miedo y Santana tuvo que mover la pecera para evitar que el gigante la destruyera

-yo… yo…

-Tu…- comenzó a jugar con la Sirena

-yo quiero que me cumplas mi deseo- dijo escupiendo la respuesta.

-¿Qué deseo ronda por tu mente? O mejor dicho tu corazón.

-yo deseo… deseo… -trago saliva, hasta el momento no se había atrevido a dirigir la mirada a los enormes ojos inquisidores pero con un arrebato de valor infundido por los pulgares hacia arriba que le mandaba el unicornio que había subido por la armadura del gigante estallo en un grito su deseo- ¡deseo tener alas para volar con mi amor!


	3. El Precio Injusto

Capitulo 01: El precio injusto

.

.

.

- ho con que era eso- una espesa nube negra cubrió al titán y de ella salió un demonio apenas 5cm mas alta que Santana, sus cuernos enroscados cual carnero, un cuerpo curvilíneo y sus labios rojos como la lava que cubría el suelo.

-¿Cómo hacen eso?- pregunto volteando hacia Santana

-los demonios podemos tomar la forma que más nos acomode- contesto Santana- ¿ya te cansaste de jugar al titán?

-¿mi forma gigante? Es solo una pantalla- dijo con una risilla- me agrada dar una buena primera impresión

- y claro que la impresionante –El demonio prácticamente vio temblar como hoja a la sirena, pero se mantuvo muy tranquila, la primera vez que Britt conoció a Lucifer no se separo de su espalda hasta que salieron del lugar. No tiene idea en que forma se presento Lucifer para ganarse la confianza del unicornio pero no le sorprende, ese demonio era el más astuto de todos.

-la primera impresión siempre es la más importante…- volando se acerco a la pecera donde Quinn instintivamente se hundió tratando de mantener una distancia segura aunque claro, en su subconsciente lo sabía, no existía distancia segura cuando Lucifer te ponía los ojos encima- pero referente a tu deseo- se dejo recargar sus brazos en el filo de la pecera- me temo que no puedo cumplírtelo

-¿Cómo?- dio un salto

-vaya vaya pero si tiene vida la sirena – dijo entre risillas que fueron acompañadas por las de Santana- quizá no te hayas dado cuenta pero… eres una sirena- dijo de nuevo sonriendo, esto saco unas fuerzas escondidas de Quinn, las de la ira.

-¿Qué si no me he dado cuenta de que soy una sirena? ¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy?

-uno sin esperanzas jajajajaja- susurro Santana a lo que Lucifer asintió con la mirada- creo que necesita una explicación mas amplia para comprender el concepto.

-eso parece- al verla pudo observar un azul cobalto esparciese por sus mejillas, las sirenas tienen la sangre azul, era una lástima que no pudiera ver seguido ese color- veras… alguna vez escuchaste la frase "No se puede vivir dos destinos diferentes"

-¿eso que tiene que ver?

-¡tiene que ver todo! –Grito, obligando a la sirena a volver al fondo de la pecera- naciste con una cola y branquias en tu cuello, podrás desear ser un petirrojo, podrás vestirte de gallo y cacarear pero al final serás una sirena.

-ho… entonces no veo el motivo para que Santana me trajera aquí- sus verdes ojos parecieron perder brillo.

-no te decepciones tan rápidamente, que no puedas vivir dos destinos no significa que no puedas "cambiar tu destino"- sus demoniacos ojos se afilaron como los de un gato- claro que para cambiarlo tendrás que sacrificar mucho.

-te daré lo que sea

-"lo que sea" es una frase muy vaga- suspiro- lo que quiero de ti es muy conciso y especifico…

-primero dile lo que piensas hacer- interrumpió Santana

-¿tú que te crees? ¿El abogado de la sirena?

-alguien tiene que jugar ese papel- suspiro rodando los ojos- piensa antes de aceptar cualquier trato Quinn

-eres el abogado no la nana- chisto Lucifer- volviendo al tema que nos compete- se alejo de la pecera comenzado a caminar por el aire- cierto es que no puedes ser otra cosa que una sirena en esta vida… luego entonces….

-tengo que perder esta vida- se apresuro a decir Quinn

-¡correctamente bien contestado!- aplaudió- para darte un nuevo destino tendrás que renunciar al que ya tenias… princesa de los mares- Quinn como primogénita estaba destinada a ser la siguiente gobernante del 3° mar- ¿estás dispuesta a cambiar todo por algo tan efímero como es el amor?

-¡mi amor no es efímero! Es eterno- aclaro la sirena con voz grave.

-¿podrías apostarlo?

-¿y que ganaría yo si lo apostara? –Quinn mantuvo la calma, Santana alguna vez le comento que Lucifer era un demonio muy astuto y ladino pero asiduo a las apuestas, nunca se sabe que tiene en la cabeza.

-bueno… siempre he tenido una duda acerca del amor

-¿curiosa Lucifer?- siseo Santana- no pareces ser de las chicas que se enamoran

-no lo soy, un demonio de verdad no puede enamorarse Santana- regreso el siseo, golpeo donde mas le dolía al demonio moreno, su orgullo- te propongo un juego Quinn –volteo hacia la sirena

-te escucho- dijo afrontando los ojos rojos del demonio

-a diferencia de ti las arpías no tienen tiempo, ellas llegaron de otro mundo y su vida se antoja infinita, eso significa que no importa lo grande y fuerte que sea tu amor, llegado el momento morirás de cualquier manera y ella seguirá en este mundo penando.

-eso… ya lo sabía- eso entristecía mas a Rachel a parte del detalle de sus razas

- yo alargare tu vida tanto como la de tu arpía- dijo sonriendo- claro si es que alguna vez llegas a ganarme… incluso te daré las alas que tanto pides.

- ¿y qué tengo que hacer para ganar tu juego?

-fácil, ¡demuéstrame que el amor es eterno!- extendió sus alas provocando remolinos en la sala- ¡demuéstrame que el amor supera cualquier barrera… cualquier obstáculo!... que incluso supera a la muerte. Si después de matarte y darte un nuevo cuerpo tu pequeña arpía puede seguir amándote tu ganas el juego, si en cambio ella te desdeña terminas como Santana y Brittany… serás otro de mis juguetes lo que resta de la eternidad.

-¿Qué clase de cuerpo nuevo le darás?- pregunto Santana, desconfiada del juego.

-uno que camine por la tierra- contesto rápidamente- solo si gana le daré las alas

-si pierdo… que le sucederá a Rachel- pregunto la sirena más preocupada por su amor que por su vida lo que resta de la eternidad.

-no le hare daño si es a lo que te refieres- contesto el demonio poniendo la mano derecha en el pecho

-Lucifer…- una dulce voz saco a los demonios y la sirena de su discusión, todos voltearon al piso donde se encontraba el unicornio- ¿Qué tendrá que pagar Quinn para entrar a la apuesta?- alguna vez le dijo el demonio que para abrir una apuesta se necesita depositar algo de valor para comenzar.

-buena pregunta Britt- aplaudió Santana- te conocemos bien, no cambiaras el cuerpo de Quinn gratis

-jajajajajaja siempre tan perceptivas- paso su mano por su cabello negro jade- para comenzar el juego quiero algo muy simple de ti Quinn

-¿Qué es? –pregunto rápidamente, sus manos tomaban el filo de la pecera con tanta fuerza que se escuchaba un pequeño crujir del vidrio.

-¡lo quiero todo!- de un movimiento quedo a escasos centímetros de la sirena- tomare tu belleza, tomare tu voz, tomare tu fina cabellera, tomare tu recuerdos y todo lo que posees, después de eso podrás comenzar a jugar

- eso no se me hace muy justo- chillo el unicornio

-ni a mi- secundo el demonio moreno.

-a mi me parece un trato justo- comento Lucifer- le daré una nueva vida, es justo que comience como todos los que nacen… sin nada.

-no es justo, si le quitas todo ¿Cómo la va reconocer Rachel? –pregunto Britt levantando los brazos, una señal para que Santana la cargara. El demonio moreno se acerco y tomo a la rubia por la cadera ascendiendo hasta su posición anterior, a lado de Quinn.

-¡con amor!- dijo entre risas- ¿Qué no es este un hilo mágico que conecta dos almas hasta la eternidad?

- Tienes que dejarla conservar algo- Santana acomodo a su unicornio entre sus brazos, era chistoso ver a alguien tan alto siendo cargado por alguien tan pequeño y quizá la escena humorística puso de buenas a Lucifer o quizá ella quería hacer mas retador el juego.

-ok la dejare conservar…- miro a la sirena- esa joya que lleva en el cuello

-¿solo esa roca?- Britt seguía pareciéndole injusto el trato- deberías de dejarle otra cosa

-¿Qué cosa seria esa Brittany?- pregunto el demonio haciendo el ademan de sentarse en el aire.

-hmmmmmm- comenzó a pensar, torció la boca y se rasco la barbilla, Quinn en un momento volteo a verla y fue cuando se le ocurrió una buena idea- ¡déjala conservar sus ojos!

-¡hecho!- grito Lucifer sonriendo- Britt ha decidido jajajajajaja

-Britt tenías que decirle que conservara su voz- susurro un tanto contrariada

-pero me gustan más sus ojos –chillo inflando las mejillas

-está bien Britt, con eso es suficiente- ella habida preferido llevar consigo algún recuerdo que le diera una pauta para comenzar en su próxima vida pero no podía ponerse exigente.

-entonces princesa sirena ¿Qué decides?- pregunto altiva Lucifer- ¿aceptas?

-Quinn yo creo que…- Santana la intentaría persuadirla para que ella y Britt le consiguieran un mejor trato pero

-¡Acepto!- Quinn se apresuro- te demostrare que mi amor superara a la muerte y a ti- su voz sonaba tan segura de si misma que incluso por un instante Lucifer dudo de su victoria… solo un instante

-esa es la actitud que quería- se apresuro a extenderle la mano, la cual Quinn estrecho y en el momento la sirena, una línea de fuego verde fue corriendo de su mano hasta el pecho y sintió que le encadenaban el corazón – claro que aunque ganes o pierdas ahora tu alma me pertenece jajajaja espero no tengas problemas con ese detalle

-tranquila Quinn- Britt salto de los brazos de Santana a la pecera- te irás acostumbrando a ese sentimiento- a la sirena le faltaba la respiración, se puso más blanca de lo que ya era y un estremecimiento nunca antes experimentado inundo su ser- es difícil la primera vez pero se te pasara… lo prometo- comenzó a masajear el pecho de su amiga, tratando de aminorar la sensación de perder el control de su alma.

-Santana lleva a tu amiga a un cuarto donde se pueda reponer- la sirena comenzó a perder el brillo de sus ojos y parecía que su corazón se pararía en cualquier segundo- y tu Britt…

-¿no me puedo quedar con ella?- Britt no quería dejar sola a Quinn, sabe que Santana no tiene el tacto para situaciones como esta.

-no puedes, tienes que guiar a nuestro invitado…

-llego más rápido de lo que pensé- Santana saca de la pecera a un berrinchudo unicornio- no te preocupes no la dejare morir- le dijo pegada a la oreja- trae rápido al humano que espera en la puerta para que puedas venir con nosotras.

- ¡eso hare!- antes de despegarse le planto un tierno beso para salir usando su transformación equina y poder ir mas rápido.

-pero no te lastimes- advirtió antes de verla perderse tras las puertas de oro.

-saca a la sirena de una vez- ordeno Lucifer, regresando a su pedestal

-¿Dónde la dejo?

-en cualquier habitación, no me importa- con esas palabras Santana desapareció por una de las tantas puertas secretas.

Al irse Santana, Lucifer comenzó a reorganizar la sala, oculto el piso de magma que para cualquier humano seria mortal y dejo un brillante mármol negro en su lugar, hizo de las paredes brotar fuego verde, desapareció el pedestal para terminar con su diván situando siempre en el centro de la sala, asegurándose de que todo era imponente se fue a recostar con cuidado, no tenía ganas de usar dos veces el mismo truco en el día y olvido la idea de tomar su forma titánica, le gustaba más su forma sexy, pequeña y peligrosa. Como lo calculo 10 segundos después Brittany llego intempestivamente dejando caer al humano que llevaba en su lomo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto el hombre resacándose la cabeza, en un momento se encuentra descifrando como abrir esa monumental puerta y al siguiente un unicornio descarriado lo arrastra en un laberintico viaje para terminar rodando en la sala de alguien.

-disculpa a mi unicornio hoy esta… un poco ansioso- dijo esperando a que el humano se recuperara de las vueltas que dio en el suelo.

-no sabía que los demonios eran amos de los unicornios

-hay mucho que los humanos no saben- tomo nota del humano que tenía enfrente suyo, un joven moreno de ojos azules, su cabello en rulos color ébano. La ropa estaba sucia y desgarrada, seguramente por la odisea que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta las puertas de su castillo, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención eran las muchas cicatrices que tenía en el cuerpo… era un humano muy aguerrido el que había llegado a sus pies- ¿Qué buscas aquí?

-vengo a ver al demonio Lucifer – declaro levantándose del suelo

-¿y a que debo tu visita?- por si no se había dado cuenta el idiota está enfrente de Lucifer, hizo notar ese detalle aumentando el nivel de las flamas y cimbrando un poco el suelo.

-yo he venido a pedirte un deseo- titubeo el moreno cayendo de nalgas al suelo- desde hace décadas mi reino ha sido asediado por seres mágicos, mi gente vive con miedo y poco a poco perdemos la esperanza de vivir…- en este punto Lucifer cree aburrido su argumento y piensa en calcinarlo- deseo tener la fuerza suficiente para mantener a todos los que amo a salvo de las bestias que nos asechan

-… ¿alguien que ames en especial?

-te daré todo lo mío si me cumples mi deseo, a ella no la toques por favor –imploro el joven poniéndose de rodillas

-así que si existe una persona especial- sonrió, su maquiavélicamente comenzó a idear un plan- ¿crees que tu amor por esa persona y por tu pueblo superaría cualquier obstáculo?

-claro que lo haría, el amor que siento por ella surcaría el mar de la obscuridad y…

-¿superaría a la muerte?

-por supuesto que lo hará- afirmo confiado

-entonces demuéstralo

-¿Cómo? –pregunto deseoso de cumplir su deseo

-no puedo poner ni la cuarta parte del poder que buscas en tu débil cuerpo de humano- se levanto de su diván y se fue acercando paso a paso hacia el moreno- tu cuerpo simplemente explotaría hecho añicos en una bola de luz. Para poder darte lo que buscas tendré que hacerte un nuevo cuerpo…

-entonces yo…- Lucifer sonrió, los humanos son tan lentos y tontos, camino en círculos alrededor del chico.

-hace muchos años, un semidiós fue en busca del león Nemeios para conseguir su piel como una tarea mandada por cierto rey corto de mente…

-conozco la historia- interrumpió el chico

-¿conoces lo que paso con los cachorros del león?- pregunto el demonio y al no ver respuesta prosiguió con su historia- apuesto a que ni siquiera sabias que el león tuvo descendencia- típico de los humanos, nunca saben la historia completa de nada- sus cachorros han crecido y se han multiplicado, viven en las estepas de Gadgetzen no muy lejos de aquí.

-¿quieres que te consiga uno de esos leones?- trago saliva, solo un semidiós había podido matar a tan terrible bestia

-necesito un animal fuerte para darte un cuerpo poderoso- contesto Lucifer mirando al joven- si conoces la historia conoces la manera de vencer al león- sonrió- pero si no lo consigues ten por seguro que tu reino perecerá- y no necesitaba ser adivino para saberlo, sin ayuda su reino se desvanecería en escombros.

-si traigo a la bestia muerta hasta tus pies… ¿concederás mi deseo?

-con el león y otra cosilla pero bueno… de eso hablaremos cuando lo consigas- no quería desanimar al muchacho hablando de donde quedaría su alma cuando todo esto terminara.

-¡lo traeré así sea lo último que haga!- golpeo su pecho y se levanto, dando media vuelta y preparándose para partir, no tenía otra opción, esta era su última oportunidad de salvar el reino.

-me agrada esa energía- era tan divertido ver a las personas sentir tanto animo por perder sus almas- ¿Cómo te llamas humano?- con tanta diversión se le olvido preguntarle su nombre

-… Romeo…- grito antes de desaparecer por las puertas

-bonito nombre- al desaparecer el humano retomo su asiento, Britt volvió a tomar forma bípeda y se acerco al demonio

-¿ya me puedo ir?- pregunto alisándose su rubia cabellera, galopar siempre le enredaba el cabello

-no, tengo algo que pedirte

-pero Lucifer- chillo haciendo un mohín

-¿no quieres ayudar a tu amiga Quinn?- pregunto mirando al unicornio de reojo

-claro que quiero, por eso es que me quiero ir para estar a su lado en este momento de…

-shhh shhh shhh- silencio el demonio poniendo su mano en la boca del unicornio- si la quieres ayudar iras a buscar a uno de los descendientes de Crisomallo y lo traerás aquí antes de que el humano consiga al león

-¿un carnero alado? ¿Para qué necesita Quinn uno de esos? –Britt conocía estas criaturas, seres bendecidos por la luz que cohabitaban en armonía con los unicornios eran fáciles de encontrar como a las hadas o los conejos.

-tú solo tráelo aquí, sabes que los seres de obscuridad no podemos tocarlos- como hijo de la luz los carneros alados están protegidos por un aura brillante, seria todo un problema para Lucifer romper esa barrera que los protege pero para un nacido de la luz como Britt seria pan comido.

-… si eso ayuda a Quinn…- realmente no tenía mucho que objetar, después de todo Lucifer es su jefe, Santana dijo que si no implicaba nada de besos o caricias podía obedecerle.

-corre, el tal Romeo no tardara en volver con el león

-lo que digas- Britt volvió a su forma equina y como un rallo salió del palacio en busca de su encargo

-jajajajajajaja esto se va poner bueno- desde su diván Lucifer prendió un cigarro y se puso a lucubrar todos los detalles de su nuevo plan- esta vez tendré muchos juguetes con que jugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTAROS DE LA AUTORA:

Huuu esta vez no me tarde en subir el capitulo… creo que si estoy inspirada en esta historia jajajajaja.

De nuevo no se ha hecho énfasis en la descripción de los personajes porque… tengo una idea! Quizás dentro de dos capítulos de la descripción detallada de pies a cabeza de todo y de nada.

¡Quinn ha vendido su alma al diablo! Igual que Romeo… si no tienen idea de quién es Romeo, ese Romeo de "Romeo donde estas que no te veo" entonces no se que hacen aquí chicas, vayan a la biblioteca o pregúntenle a wiki.

El león Nemeios es el león que mata Hércules en su primera misión y que viene a esta historia primeramente porque soy fanática de la mitología griega y en segunda porque… ya lo verán el próximo capitulo jajajaja.

El carnero Crisomallo es mejor conocido por su aparición en la historia de Jasón y los argonautas como el vellocino de oro que van a buscar para darle a Jasón el trono de Yolcos aunque aquí tendrá una significación diferente a la de la historia original.

Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir… así que… nos vemos.


	4. Transmutación

Capitulo 03: Transmutación

.

.

.

- dime de una buena vez a donde la mandaste

-fue por un encargo, es lo único que necesitas saber

-lleva 4 días fuera y sola… ¿y si algo le pasa? ¿y si está perdida? ¿y si se vuelve a acercar a una villa humana?

-¿y si mejor te callas?- Lucifer no tiene mucha paciencia cuando Santana se preocupa por Britt- estará bien, si estuviera en peligro lo sabría- después de todo es dueña de su alma.

-si Britt estuviera en peligro no moverías ni un dedo – susurro el demonio moreno mas enojado que de costumbre y es que no es para menos, Britt no pose protección divina como otros unicornios, ella podría morir fácilmente a manos de cualquiera.

-piensa lo que quieras…- la verdad si iría a rescatarla, lo ha hecho incontables veces, que Santana no lo haya notado no es su problema. Brittany es un juguete muy valioso para ella, único en su clase y no se daría el lujo de perderlo.

Santana estaba molesta, quería con todas sus fuerzas golpear al demonio que reposa en el diván pero justo cuando se iba a mover una cadena le estrujo el corazón. Callo de rodillas en el mármol negro y escupió sangre negra, todo su cuerpo se tenso para quedar paralizado.

-deja de pensar en cosas inútiles- atacarla lo era, podía presentir su sed de matarla desde cientos de kilómetros y con solo desearlo podía provocar un dolor incalculable a Santana- mejor ve por la Grimeria, hoy en la noche el humano matara al león.

-como pudes… saberlo…- hasta hablar le costaba trabajo

-soy un demonio Santana...- se levanto de su asiento para desaparecer en un portal de llamas turquesa- yo sé todo lo que me conviene saber.

.

.

.

.

Pocos minutos después de desaparecer Lucifer el demonio moreno recobro el aliento y fue capaz de ir cojeando hasta su habitación, no le dolía tanto su cuerpo como le dolía su orgullo.

-un demonio verdadero… si tan solo yo… - dejo de pensar, al menos en eso si tenía razón Lucifer "era un pensamiento inútil" toda la eternidad seria su esclava, pensar en matar a su amo era…- una perdía de tiempo- sabía perfectamente que nunca lo lograría.

-¿Qué es una pérdida de tiempo? –desde el otro lado de la habitación se encuentra una sirena viendo las nubes pasar.

-querer matar a Lucifer- contesto de mala gana, dejándose caer en su mullida cama, tomo uno de los cojines y lo apretó fuertemente tratando de exprimir cada gota del olor a Britt, cuatro días parecían 4 centurias en su cabeza.

-lo imagino…- en su pecho quedo la marca del demonio grabada en forma de una cicatriz, la toco y un escalofrio la embargo, podía sentir la fría y calculadora mano de Lucifer estrujando su alma, era simplemente aterrador.

-no pude mandar sola a Britt a ningún lugar y lo sabe- se levanto de un salto para dar de vueltas por la habitación

-Britt puede cuidarse so…

-¡no puede!- grito en cólera

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No recuerdo que Britt saliera sola alguna vez

-la última vez que la deje salir sola termino en una jaula humana siendo el divertimento de un estúpido rey

-bueno pero ya aprendió a…

-Britt no aprende de sus errores, tengo que cuidarla o podría pasarle algo- seguía en una frenética caminata por el lugar, a ese paso le haría hoyos a la alfombra.

-estará bien- la verdad es que no lo sabía pero algo tenía que hacer, ver a Santana tan estresada le ponía los nervios de punta..

-Donde le pase algo a Britt juro que…- de nuevo escupió sangre, parece ser que incluso decir esa clase de injurias estaba penado- maldita… déjame ir por Britt… - mas sangre salió de sus labios y también lloraba sangre

-¡Santana cálmate!- la sirena salto de su pecera para llegar a donde su amiga- Si no te calmas terminaras malherida

-que me haga lo que quiera pero a Britt la tiene que cuidar…- su único deseo estaba en rescatar a Britt de algún problema que seguramente estaría teniendo, pero mientras más pensaba en desobedecer las órdenes de Lucifer más daño se provocaba.

-¡Santana detente!- la sirena se subió a la espalda del demonio para intentar frenar su arrastre pero esta no parara hasta salir a por su amor- ¡te quieres matar!

-¡voy por Britt le guste o no! –gruñía ahora con su sangre espumeando en sus carnosos labio- no vas a poder detenerme… no… no…- se arrastraba como serpiente, su cuerpo se comenzó a sobrecalentar y cuando estaba a mitad de camino para salir del castillo simplemente se desmallo.

.

.

.

.

Bastante lejos del castillo un larguirucho unicornio va caminando lentamente disfrutando del paisaje, sus orejas se mueven al compas que el viento toca y tranquilamente va silbando una melodía que le enseño Quinn. Ella se encuentra en las Montañas Redridge hacia el noroeste del Cañón de las Animas, galopando estaría en menos de un día pero la verdad le gusta caminar tranquilamente entre los árboles, el viento y solo sus pensamientos…

"Britt… Britt ¿Dónde estás?" una voz desde el interior de su corazón le distrajo de su melodía.

-corazón ¿Qué no ves que estoy caminando por la montaña?

"no Britt, no lo puedo ver porque estoy muy lejos de ti"

-mentira, estas justo aquí- toco su pecho donde igual que Quinn lleva en forma de cicatriz la insignia de Lucifer.

"Britt concéntrate y dime donde estas"

-caminando por una montaña- contesto a su corazón- ¿y tú?

"a unos 900000 pasos de ti"

-jajajajajaja que gracioso, es la misma distancia que se tienen que mantener los seres obscuros si es que… ¿Lucifer?

"¿ya te diste cuenta? Creo que estas madurando Britt" por lo general esta conversación con el corazón tarda un rato para que el unicornio note que es Lucifer hablándole por telepatía. Seria fácil decir al principio ¡Brittany soy Lucifer ama y señora de tu alma! Pero bueno… eso no tendría chiste, es divertido oír hablar tonterías a su unicornio.

-no necesitas estar tan lejos de mí, ya no tengo la protección sagrada de Heimdall

"¿Qué es lo que llevas en la jaula de almas?"

-el Carnero alado que me pediste- contesto con una sonrisilla- fue un tanto difícil controlarme pero no lo mate.

"y los carneros alados son…"

-muy abrazables, es una lástima que no lo pueda tocar todavía- chillo

"no Britt, los carneros alados son seres de luz, si me acerco a él va sonar la alarma"

-y no queremos que otra armada de ángeles baje a visitarnos- dijo Britt recordando las palabras exactas de Santana

"Correcto, por eso tienes que llevarlo tu al castillo" –los seres obscuros no puede acercase a un ser de luz mientras lleven malas intenciones… que es generalmente todo el tiempo.

Hace muchos siglos los señores de luz tomaron la determinación de crear esta protección divina en todo ser de luz que no fuera guerrero nato pues de no haberlo hecho hace mucho que se habrían extinguido mas de la mitad de estos seres.

Lo que sucede cuando una alarma es activada "el grito del Unicornio" que no es más que un ensordecedor cuerno que llama al ataque a una legión de ángeles con muy mala leche que vienen a por todas para patear el culo de cualquiera que moleste a sus animalillos pero en cambio si los seres de luz desean acercarse a un ser obscuro no sucede nada.

Cuando Britt y Santana apenas comenzaron a salir, esta alarma sonó como 8 veces en tanto el demonio moreno determinaba la distancia exacta que tenía que mantenerse alejada de los congéneres de la rubia. Podría decirse que Santana se volvió una experta en "besar y correr" en esos días.

-haaaaa…- detuvo su caminar e inflo las mejillas- ¿eso significa que Santana no va venir a llevarme en sus brazos?

"no, Santana tampoco puede acercarse a ti en estos momentos" tuvo prácticamente que casi matarla para que se quedara en el castillo

-ho… yo estaba haciendo tiempo para que ella viniera por mi- dijo suspirando- será mejor que me apresure

"sería mejor para todos si lo hicieras…" o de verdad tendría que matar a Santana

-llegare antes de que termine el día- volvió a su forma equina y como un trueno fue bajando la montaña.

"más te vale que así sea"

.

.

.

.

Ahora que ya se había encargado de movilizar a Brittany, Lucifer volcó su atención al joven humano que seguía sin poder matar al león. En las estepas de Gadgetzen un joven se encuentra arriba de un árbol, esperando a que los leones se cansen de asecharlo.

-¿Cómo demonios se supone que lo mate?- recordaba que en la historia el semidiós mete su brazo en el hocico del león hasta que lo asfixia pero claro… el brazo de un semidiós es más fuerte que el suyo- si meto mi brazo ahí seguro que no lo vuelvo a tener de vuelta.

A una distancia prudente Lucifer mira al humano, le parecen tan tontos… si se queda ahí esperando pasaran 100 años y el chico nunca conseguirá llevarle al león. Tomo unas cuantas piedras y las hechizo transformándolas en bombones pegajosos, con obligar a uno de los leones a tragarla se asfixiarían. Luego se metió en la mente del joven para darle una buena idea, técnicamente está prohibido ayudar a los participantes cuando están jugando pero bueno… ella había hecho las reglas así que podía romperlas si lo quería.

Ya solo era cuestión de esperar a que se armara de suficiente valor.

.

.

.

.

Cuando la luna estaba a mitad de camino llego Britt agitada de tanto galopar, dejo la jaula en la sala principal y fue a buscar a Lucifer en la biblioteca donde generalmente pasaba la mayor parte de sus días. Ahí estaba con Santana buscando la Grimeria, ese libro es muy escurridizo y el único en la colección que suele cambiarse solo de lugar, en tanto Quinn desde su pecera lee plácidamente.

-el carnero está en la sala…-dijo Britt tirándose en uno de los sillones

-claro que esta, míralo sin hacer nada- señalo a Lucifer quien había frenado su búsqueda y se quedo leyendo un viejo libro.

-¿celosa de mis hermosos cuernos?- al momento las miradas demoniacas chocaron sacando chispas, literalmente sacaban chispas, las miradas demoniacas son muy fuertes.

-¿no tuviste problemas?- Santana rápidamente cambio de tema a uno mas importante, fue al sillón donde estaba el unicornio para darle un fuerte abrazo- me preocupaste… mucho- susurro tratando de que solo Britt la escuchara.

-se me olvido que no podías ir por mi y venia disfrutando del paisaje, hace mucho que no iba a las Montañas Redridge…- estas montañas son sagradas, muchos animales y seres de luz la habitan por su inagotable fuente de energía y de agua. Britt tenía muchos amigos ahí, era una lástima que ya no pudiera hablar con ellos.

-¿son las montañas donde corrías de pequeña?- Quinn tenía la vaga idea de que alguna vez hablaron de ellas.

-¡si! Cuando tengas piernas en lugar de cola iremos a visitarlas seguro que te gustara correr entre ellas- al menos con Quinn teniendo piernas habría alguien con quien jugar.

-¿el carnero está despierto?- Lucifer no quería dejar que la plática sentimental llegara mas lejos.

-cuando llegue seguía dormido

-vamos a verlo- dejo el libro que leía en la estantería y se sacudió la ropa- Santana tu sigue buscando la Grimeria

-Maldito libro de mierda que nunca se queda quieto- el demonio moreno se levanto para seguir buscando

-¿puedo ayudar a San?- la verdad quería pasar mas tiempo con su demoniaco amor, nunca lo diría abiertamente pero cuando se separan quien mas sufre es ella.

-no, podrán ayudarse mutuamente cuando terminemos con esto

-ewww eso es asqueroso- de solo pensarlo a Quinn le da nauseas

-quisieras pescadito- con una mirada Santana le hace saber que está bien esperar un tiempo más y Britt sigue a Lucifer dando brinquitos.

En la sala principal una jaula blanca y reluciente esta en medio del lugar, se escucha como algo dentro de ella se mueve e intenta liberarse, pero es inútil. Lo primero que le enseño Lucifer a Brittany fue crear jaulas capaces de mantener el poder sellado, si podía mantener un ángel podía mantener al pequeño cordero.

-es inútil, Britt es muy buena con las jaulas- dijo Lucifer redecorando el lugar, preparándolo para lo que vendría.

-¿Quién eres tu infame?- se escucho una aniñada voz desde el interior de la jaula

-¿Qué edad tiene el cordero?- pregunto Lucifer al unicornio

-no lo se… yo tome al primero que vi solo- generalmente estos animales andan en manada

-bueno, realmente no importa mucho, su poder madurara junto al de Quinn- Lucifer saco todos los muebles del lugar y con un bastón comenzó a dibujar en el mármol un circulo de transmutación.

-¡Infame contesta a mis preguntas!- el carnero estrello sus cuernos en una de las paredes de la jaula haciendo que esta callera

-tranquilo pequeño, no querrás hacerte daño- dijo Britt acercándose a la jaula y colocándola correctamente

-tú eres un unicornio, ¿Por qué ayudas a un demonio en sus malignos planes?- exigió saber el cordero.

-es una larga historia- sonrió Britt, la rubia miro detalladamente al pequeño, un joven rubio igual que ella, sus ojos dorados, piel morena y brillante, su cabello en rulos le cubre hasta el cuello pero su cuernos se mantienen en los extremos de su cabeza junto con unas alas parecidas a las de un ángel en su espalda, es muy lindo al parecer de la chica.

-eres una vergüenza para todos tus congéneres- gruño el carnero- que diría el gran Killina si te viera cooperando con un demonio

-el abuelo Killina nunca me hablo mucho- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- no creo que me dijera nada ahora- para ser su abuelo era muy arisco con ella. El hecho de que se fugara con Santana y nadie la buscara seguramente fue orden de su abuelo.

-¡pronto llegara una horda de ángeles a salvarme!

-no lo harán, para cuando noten que desapareciste… bueno… digamos que ya no serás el mismo pequeño corderito- Santana apareció en la escena con un gigantesco libro a sus espaldas. En los alrededores del castillo se extiende una magia que mantiene escondía la energía de cualquiera que esté dentro, es bastante improbable que den con la ubicación del pequeño.

-en primera soy un carnero y en segunda…

-ho solo cállate- bufo Lucifer- me cuesta concentrarme con tanto ruido- seguía escribiendo el conjuro del circulo, tenía que ser perfecto, el mínimo error en esto y saldría una aberración- solo tenemos una oportunidad para que esto salga bien, no la desperdicies pequeño

-no me digas pequeño- inflo sus mejillas y cruzo sus brazos- déjame libre o activare la alarma de Heimdall- el pequeño ya comenzaba a sentir miedo de lo que le sucedería dentro de ese castillo.

-admito que ese maldito chismoso tiene buen oído pero aquí nadie te escuchara gritar- advirtió Santana colocando el libro en un pedestal fabricado especialmente por Lucifer

-en cuanto me pongan una mano encima…

-y quien dijo que te vamos a tocar jajajajajajaja- Lucifer cree divertido jugar un poco con el carnero ahora que ha terminado el circulo- no voy a tocarte ni un pelo pequeño carnero.

Esa raza de carnero dorado y alado son especialmente peligrosos para cualquier ser en general, su sangre es un veneno temible que con un par de gotas es capaz de matar dioses. Razón por la cual son tan vigilados, a parte de que esta misma sangre esconde una potente energía, estos carneros son sumamente fuertes si se lo proponen, en situaciones muy especiales pueden proveer de poder a sus aliados o al verse solos desplegar su energía y sacar volando a medio regimiento de demonios… para suerte suya comprobó esto de primera mano, aprendió a tener mucho cuidado con estos animales. Los únicos inmunes a su veneno son los humanos aunque encontrar uno con la fuerza y maldad suficiente para matar a estos animales se da muy esporádicamente.

-vas a usar ese deleznable unicornio que…- no tuvo más tiempo para hablar, Santana le lanzo un guante de su armadura, el pequeño callo de nalgas y estuvo a nada de llorar.

-que no te pueda tocar no significa que puedas hablar mal de Britt- los unicornios son reconocidos por sus cuernos que aparte de ser hermosos tienen el don de eliminar el veneno, los demonios no tienen necesidad de tocar al pequeño.

-hey hey tranquila- Lucifer se puso a dos pasos de la jaula y se inclino para observar al pequeño- que no ves que asustas a nuestro invitado

-no te acerques mas a mi sucio ser de las tinieblas

-la verdad no entiendo porque todos dicen que somos sucios- suspiro- sabes no todos los seres de la obscuridad aborrecemos el agua y el jabón- volteo hacia Santana- el demonio que ves ahí de hecho se baña 2 veces al día porque su lindo unicornio le gusta que huela a rosas.

-¿su unicornio? No puede ser… ¡eres el unicornio que fue raptado!- fue todo un escándalo entre los seres de luz, aquel unicornio de raza Killina raptado por un demonio y el única que fue por ella fue su madre quien igualmente desapareció…

- yo no diría que fue raptado- Lucifer se rasco la barbilla- ella vino por su propio pie hasta este castillo

-no puede ser… ¿me van a lavar el cerebro igual que a ella?- pregunto temblando de miedo

-¿lavarte el cerebro?- los presentes comentaron a reírse- no pequeño lo que te haremos… te dolerá un poco mas

-¡dejen me salir de aquí!- el chillido del pequeño fue tan agudo que hizo a los presentes cubrirse las orejas

-Britt…- Santana le grito al unicornio

-en eso estoy- con un movimiento de sus manos la jaula se volvió a prueba de ruidos- así esta mejor

-mucho mejor- suspiro Lucifer- hey Santana trae a Quinn de la biblioteca, se acerca la hora

-el humano no está ni cerca del cañón- ella era la encargada de mantener el campo de fuerza que mantienen las operaciones de Lucifer fuera de vista para los iluminados, se daría cuenta si el humano anduviera rondando el lugar.

-pronto llegara, lo se- había dejado un ojo pegado al hombre para estar segura de que cumpliría la parte de su promesa.

-como quieras- Santana salió volando del lugar en tanto Britt ayudaba moviendo la jaula hacia su posición final.

.

.

.

Para cuando la luna estaba en la cúspide del cielo Lucifer abrió el techo, la luz de luna iluminaba todo el lugar cuando el demonio hizo aparecer al hombre con el león a rastras, de un círculo gigantesco en sus extremos se encontraban 4 mas pequeños. Quinn y el pequeño carnero ocupaban círculos paralelos y se quedaron extrañados al ver al humano.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-no podía esperar a que llegaras tu solo- Lucifer lo transporto

-el león… logre matarlo…- dijo con una sonrisa, había sido todo un logro para un simple humano.

-no lo dudo- Santana se acero al hombre quitándole el animal de las manos y llevándolo a su posición en el circulo. Con sus propias garras abrió el vientre del animal para que comenzara a desangrarse.

-ahora Romeo el siguiente paso para cumplir tu deseo es un poco sangriento- Lucifer atravesó el circulo para ir acorralando al hombre hasta tenerlo justo en el circulo correcto

-¿más de lo que ya es?- pregunto exhausto, ese animal le había dado mucha pelea

-ho no tienes ni idea- de un movimiento le corto la cabeza y el cuerpo sin vida callo cual costal. Al ver esto el carnero lloro con más fuerza rompiendo la barrera de silencio que Brittany había creado

- termina con el –gruño Lucifer tapándose los oídos igual que todos los presentes.

-¿alguna manera en especial? –Pregunto Britt desapareciendo la jaula

-…se creativa- Britt tomo al carnero por los brazos y de espaldas, le enterró su afilado cuerno lentamente hasta atravesarle el pecho y luego puso sus dedos de la mano derecha en las cuencas de los ojos los de la izquierda en la clavícula del rubio para con una fuerza sorprendente desprenderle la cabeza, el pequeño no paro de aullar de dolor hasta su muerte pero no parecía molestar a ninguno de los demonios.

-wow… eso… no me lo esperaba- Quinn quedo horrorizada de la brutalidad con la que había matado al pequeño carnero, no conocía esa parte "oscura" de Brittany

-jajajaja yo le enseñe- se ufano Lucifer aplaudiendo el vil acto

-¿te he dicho lo caliente que me pones cuando matas?- Santana llego de un brinco hasta la rubia quien le tomo por la cintura

- cuando quieras San- comenzaron a comerse a besos cuando la sangre dorada del carnero escurrió del cuerno hasta los labios de unicornio ocasionando que los del demonio comenzaran a quemarse, el cuerno neutralizo el veneno pero aun así, la sangre de un inocente de vez en vez llega a quemar a los demonios.

-cuidado con esa sangre o te vas a calentar hasta morir- advirtió Lucifer recordando el maldito fetiche del demonio moreno pero las chicas no parecían hacerle caso- ¡dejen de meterse mano!- ordeno- parecen animales

-es tu culpa por mantenernos tantos días separadas- concluyo Santana alejándose del unicornio, tenía una seria quemadura en el labio pero diablos vaya que había valido la pena, en cuanto todo eso terminara se llevaría Brittany a su cuarto y no saldarán hasta la próxima semana.

-pécoras- dijo riendo- ahora es el turno de su amiga- el unicornio y el demonio se miraron entre sí… ¿Quién mataría a Quinn?

-huy no se peleen- dijo Lucifer al notar la poca iniciativa de sus juguetes- ¿tendré que decidir yo?

-no es necesario- todos voltearon a ver a la sirena- … yo me matare

-qué valor- aplaudió Lucifer- ¿es esto el poder del amor?

-así es- Quinn salió de su pecera para quedar justo en el centro del pequeño círculo, miro a su alrededor, no entendía para que necesitaban 4 animales para crear un cuerpo pero sus instintos le decían que no era para nada bueno. Lástima que esta era su única opción.

-Pues veamos el poder del amor en acción- Lucifer le extendió una daga a la sirena, esta tomo un gran respiro y luego miro a sus amigas

-nos veremos pronto- sonrió

-tenlo por seguro- Santana le regreso la sonrisa al igual que Britt.

Pero al cortarse el cuello y caer al frio mármol el alma de la sirena se desprendió de su cuerpo y viajo al único lugar que deseaba con todo su corazón… a la bahía de Draenor donde una Arpía se ha quedado dormida de tanto esperar.

Quinn entro en su sueño y sin que lo esperara le dio un gigantesco abrazo con todo su ser.

"_¿Qué haces aquí adentro Quinn?" espantada la peliocre dio la vuelta mirando a la sirena_

"_tenía que venir antes de…" un nudo se formo en su garganta, Lucifer estaba reclamando su alma, no tenía tiempo que perder._

"_¿Dónde te habías metido? Te he estado esperando todos estos días y…"_

"_espérame mas días Rachel yo volveré… yo… te amo" las palabras salían a cuentagotas, su alma estaba siendo llevaba al castillo otra vez._

"_espera ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" tenía tantas preguntas pero ninguna fue contestada, sus labios fueron acallados por los de la sirena y con este último beso… desapareció_

-eres un alma muy voluntariosa- suspiro Lucifer anclando el alama de Quinn a su cuerpo muerto- pero eso lo cambiaremos en tu próximo cuerpo

Con los 4 muertos y su sangre corriendo por el círculo de transmutación Lucifer se poso detrás del enorme libro que era la Grimeria, hacia tantos años que lo había escrito y seguía crecioendo con el pasar de los años. Santana y Britt dieron 10 pasos para atrás, alejándose a una distancia prudente del círculo y de su creador. Los ojos de Lucifer se volvieron dorados y con un extraño movimiento de manos fue recitando el hechizo en la lengua perdida.

.

.

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

.

.

Todos los signos que conformaban el círculo de transmutación se han llenado de sangre y han comenzado a brillar. En el centro aparecen las 4 almas, espantadas miran con terror sus cuerpos sin vida.

.

.

Que su sangre sea veneno para el enemigo

Que sus ojos infundan temor a la presa

Que su corazón se convierta en uno

.

.

Las almas aunque llorando ven con terror como van siendo succionadas al centro del circulo, el alma del carnero se va desmoronando en un grito mientras la del león simplemente se va desvaneciendo tenuemente. Quinn y Romeo se van uniendo lentamente, a su pesar y contra su voluntad sus almas se funden.

.

.

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka eleka

.

.

Ahora son los cuerpos quienes van siendo arrastrados al centro. Una masa deforme y dorada se va produciendo, late fuertemente dando tumbos, como tratando de escapar.

.

.

Que su esqueleto sea gigantesco

Sus dientes como dagas y sus garras de diamante negro

Su voz gruesa como un trueno

Los cuernos del carnero y la piel del león

Un corazón de humano y ojos de sirena

.

.

La masa va tomando forma, primero es el esqueleto que rápidamente se va llenando de carne y tendones, las viseras se van uniendo y la piel va creciendo cual pasto. Todo el conjunto se va retorciendo en ángulos que un cuerpo normal simplemente no podría, humo con olor a podredumbre comienzan a salir del cuerpo.

.

.

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka eleka

.

.

Que en cuerpo y alma se deba a su creador

Que la felicidad y la tristeza se carguen en su lomo

Deja a esta criatura vivir un tormento

.

.

Al tener finalizado el cuerpo Lucifer lo unió al alma y con un trueno lo trajo a la vida, el ser llego a este mundo con un sonoro rugido y después quedo inconsciente.

.

.

-¿está bien?- pregunto Britt con miedo de acercarse al bulto dorado que yace en el suelo.

-aun respira Britt- le contesto Santana dándole un abrazo, cuando Lucifer se pone a crear criaturas siempre es espeluznante- Nunca nos dijiste que iba a fusionar los dos deseos- reprocho al demonio que sonreía ante su nuevo juguete.

- Quinn deseaba un cuerpo que pudiera estar cerca de su amor y Romeo poder para proteger lo que más ama, este tiene las dos cosas- señalo al bulto- jajajajaja será tan divertido

-le prometiste a Quinn…

-sé lo que le prometí- corto Lucifer el monologo de Santana- pero con esto podre contestar a mi pregunta

-¿Qué pregunta?- Britt un poco mas clamada da la vuelta para observar al nuevo cuerpo de Quinn… esta bañado en sangre.

-¿el amor verdadero puede vencer al amor verdadero?- la única razón por la que acepto la apuesta con Quinn y ayudar a Romeo era esa- se que el odio no puede vencer al amor, que si yo fuera el único obstáculo que tuviera que superar la princesa sirena ganaría sin lugar a dudas- voló hasta el cuerpo dorado y se sentó en el dándole pequeñas palmaditas para que fuera despertando- ahora esta quimera contestara a mi pregunta jajajajajajajajaja

Santana solo cierra los ojos… el verdadero tormento de Quinn está por comenzar.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Heimdall- Este dios de la luz es hijo de Odin y de nueve gigantas hijas de Geirrendour, que lo nutrieron con la sangre de un jabalí, la fuerza de la tierra, la humedad del amor y el calor del sol. Es uno de los dioses más importantes de los germanos. Su nombre parece significar "el que lanza claros rayos" o 'Dios de la luz"; los escandinavos que lo nombraban, dicen de él que era grande y hermoso, armado con una gran espada centelleante, y un majestuoso caballo (Gulltop), su labor era vigilar el puente del arcoiris entre Midgard y Asgard, llamado Bifröst.

Heimdall, el poderoso guardián del puente Bifrost, del arcoiris, entre midgard, la tierra de los hombres y Asgard, la tierra de los ases.

Debido a su labor, los dioses lo dotaron de una visión y un oído extraordinarios. Ve a una distancia de más de 100 millas y oye crecer la lana en los lomos de los corderos y el sonido del pasto cuando crece.

Razón por la que lo hice protector de ciertos seres de luz como los unicornios… eso no tiene nada que ver con la mitología, me lo acabo de inventar yo para mi historia.

Killina- uno de los primeros unicornios… técnicamente hijo del primer unicornio… es una larga historia que contare después.

.

La Grimeria es el libro de hechizos que usa Elphaba la Malvada Bruja del Oeste! Que soy fan de ella jajajajajajajaja y del libro "Wicked" que le escribieron. Parte del hechizo que recita Lucifer aparece en "No Good Deed" que es una canción del musical del mismo libro, en esta canción la protagonista se reprocha porque a todos los que ha querido ayudar solo los ha perjudicado y no es de sorprenderse pues el autor del libro es Lucifer jojojojo mega fan yo.

Wow me gusto el capitulo y la pregunta por la cual comencé a escribir esta historia ¿el amor verdadero puede vencer al amor verdadero? Que verdadero y épico amor ganara? Quinn seguirá siendo Quinn cuando despierte? Yo se las respuestas pero no se las diré hasta el próximo capitulo jajajajaja. Nos vemos.


	5. Paso a Paso

Capitulo 04: Primeros pasos

.

.

.

- Britt ve con cuidado

-Está bien, Quinn no me haría daño

-No sabemos si esa cosa sigue siendo Quinn- la quimera se quedo en el piso toda la noche, apenas moviéndose para respirar. Brittany esta que se muere de los nervios por saber como es el nuevo cuerpo de su amiga y con cautela se va acercando de apoco.

Lo primero que se puede ver es que está lleno de pelo amarillo como la mostaza, es un cuerpo enorme, acostado debe llegar a los dos metros. Tiene una larga cola que va del coxis hasta las patas. Curiosa toco el hombro de la quimera y esta se movió quedando boca arriba.

-¡tiene cara de León!- grito sorprendida

-Lucifer no se la va dejar nada fácil aunque admitiré que ahora es mas bonita jajajaja- suspiro el demonio acercándose al cuerpo.

Santana nota que el cuerpo es básicamente el de un león con melena, garras y colimos pero bípedo como un humano. Su cuerpo es musculoso, aunque no se puede apreciar a simple vista por tanto pelo el cual es grueso y tosco, nada que ver con la lacia y hermosa cabellera de la sirena. Sus garras son negras y sobresalen de los gruesos dedos, se ven filosas y muy peligrosas, mantendrá bien vigilada esas manos al igual que el hocico, los colmillos inferiores sobresalen de los labios que como las garras están hechos para despedazar y arrancar la carne de cualquiera que se deje.

-ya quiero que abra los ojos- Britt se pone de rodillas a lado de la cara y con uno de sus dedos va dibujando el contorno de los cuernos, son como los del carnero pero estos apenas van dando una vuelta y la punta va dirigida hacia el frente, entre los cuernos se dejan asomar unas orejas de león- pero que lindas orejitas- no se resiste y comienza a acariciar las orejas con una tierna sonrisilla, estas se mueven y como no queriendo la quimera comienza a parpadear

-¡Britt!- Santana se atraviesa para proteger al unicornio del zarpazo que lanzo la quimera al despertar- te dije que tuvieras cuidado

-solo le estaba haciendo cosquillas en su orejita- contesta desde atrás del demonio, puede sentir la húmeda sangre que sale desde su costado, con solo un movimiento corto la piel de Santana, esas garras si que estaban afiladas.

- eso no es tener cuidado- chisto manteniendo una distancia del animal que se había levantado, temeroso y muy confuso

-¿Quinn?- El unicornio trataba de hacer contacto con esos hermosos ojos avellana que seguían siendo los mismos de su amiga, lo único que le recordaba a Quinn hasta ese momento.

El animal corrió hacia una pared, asustado y temblando. No sabía que hacia ahí, no sabía quién era… no sabía nada y eso le aterraba. Comenzó a tocar todo su cuerpo, como si no fuera el suyo, algo dentro de su corazón le decía que esta sensación no era la misma que no siempre fue así… pero si no siempre fue así ¿Cómo era antes?... no lo podía recordar y al intentar recordar lo que fuera su cabeza comenzaba a doler. Soltó un rugido y este sonó por todo el salón.

-Quinn tranquilízate- El unicornio dejo la seguridad que le bridaba la espalda del demonio camino hacia la quimera cuando fue detenida por los brazos de Santana

-es un maldito animal asustado, no te le acerques- animal y muy fuerte, apenas con ese rasguño le abrió el costado izquierdo, no quería ver que le podía hacer a su unicornio.

-estaré bien, antes trataba con seres así todo el tiempo- como unicornio uno de sus deberes era dar luz a los animales asustados o corrompidos por la obscuridad- Quinn ¿verdad que no me quieres hacer daño?- sus ojos azules como el cielo finalmente hicieron contacto con los avellana de la quimera y no se separaron, como un encantador de serpientes Britt fue controlando los movimientos del animal.

La quimera tenía miedo pero este disminuía al ver los ojos azules, eran familiares al igual que su olor, Britt se fue acercando de apoco hasta que su mano estaba a milímetros de la negra nariz, podía sentir el aire caliente saliendo de ella y fue finalmente la quimera fue quien dio el último movimiento dejando al unicornio acariciar su melena.

-la melena de Quinn es esponjosa jajajajajaja- ganada la confianza de la quimera Britt no se resistió a rascar detrás de las orejas de la rubia, era como un cachorro gigantesco- San mírala aun sigue siendo Quinn

-parece una bola de pelos gigantesca- dijo acercándose, tuvo que parar a unos 5 pasos pues la quimera le gruño tomando a Brittany por la cintura- ¡hey aquí la única que gruñe y abraza a Britt soy yo! –y antes de que se comenzaran a pelear el unicornio intervino.

- dame tu mano San- reticente el demonio extendió su mano y como mediando la situación acerco igualmente a la quimera para que oliera con detalle la mano, su olor también era conocido y solo porque el unicornio de ojos azules se lo pedía choco su cabeza con la mano.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-pidiendo que le rasques, así- mostro la rubia

-qué asco…- como no queriendo la cosa sigue la corriente a la rubia y procede a rascar la gigantesca melena amarilla, Britt tiene razón es esponjosa.

-aww miren que hermosa escena- un tercero entra a la sala volando- pero si ya se han hecho amigas

- Quinn estaba asustada al principio pero creo que estará bien ahora

-Déjame verla mejor- al igual que las otras se fue acercando pero la quimera no le gruño solo se le quedo mirando, lo único certero para la ojiverde en ese momento era que el ser frente a ella era su amo y no debía de atacarlo.

-te dije que en esta vida te quitaría esa alma salvaje- sonriendo ante su trabajo le rasco la melena- wow es esponjosa

-muy esponjosa- Britt prácticamente restriega su cara en la gigantesca melena

- y sus cuernos muy bien hechos, no tan enroscados como quería pero… nada mal, seguro que crecerán

- Y la egocéntrica no llego… pero si Lucifer poniéndole cuernos enroscados a todo lo que hace-no era secreto que Lucifer estaba enamorada de sus cuernos de carnero y que le encantaba ponerle cuernos a todo lo que hacía.

-quisieras tener cuernos tan hermosos, no es verdad Quinn- ella solo movió la cola

-awww mira San también mueve la colita- Britt prácticamente se monto a la quimera para abrazarla más fuerte- ¿la podemos adoptar?

-no puedes Britt, tu ya tienes un gato o es que ya te olvidaste de Lord Tubbington- le dice Lucifer sin ganas de dejar tener otro animal al cargo de Britt

-lo tenía pero se lanzo a la lava hace algunos días

-claro… misteriosamente todas tus mascotas terminan lanzándose a la lava- volteo a mirar al demonio moreno y muy posesivo en cuanto a la atención del unicornio.

-animales estúpidos- concluyo Santana queriendo evitar la mirada de Lucifer.

- La sacare a pasear todos los días y hasta le cambiare la arena.

-mejor enséñale a hablar e ir al baño.

- ¿puede hablar?- preguntaron al unisonó el demonio y el unicornio

-claro que puede, le deje el cerebro de sirena también- Quinn era una sirena muy inteligente, sería un desperdicio si le dejaba el cerebro del humano o el del carnero- es cuestión de que le enseñen lo básico

- Quinn repite antes de mi… "orugula"

-… jajajajajajajaja- Lucifer se partió de risa, no solo porque Britt le pidió que repitiera "antes" que ella si no porque- ¿Qué carajos es orugula?

-esa yerba que me gusta mucho, la palente en la torre oeste para que le diera el sol- contesto el unicornio aun encima de la quimera.

-se llama arugula Britt – camino hacia el demonio que seguía riendo- y tu deberías de dejar de reír antes de que te arrugues como pasa

-¿o tiesa como orugula? jajajajajajajaja

-no tengo tiempo para tus juegos estúpidos- Santana comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- Britt voy a necesitar tu ayuda- realmente no necesita ayuda, con un par de horas esa herida sanara sola pero no quiere dejar a su unicornio en la sala con ese demonio cuernos de carnero.

-ok – la rubia fue a brincos hasta llegar a su demonio enredando el meñique con el suyo, con una ligera sonrisa el demonio moreno aprieta con fuerza su meñique. Mirando si entender muy bien lo que sucede la quimera se levanta en cuatro patas y se va tambaleando tras las dos chicas.

-¿a ti quien te llamo bola de pelos?- gruñe Santana recibiendo otro gruñido de respuesta

-awww San mira la- soltó el meñique del demonio para lanzarse a la espalda de la quimera y subirse en ella lo cual molesto a la morena- deja que nos acompañe, tenemos mucho que enseñarle

-maldita bola de pelos…- siseo el demonio siguiendo su camino.

Enseñarle a Quinn a hablar no fue tan difícil como creyó en un principio Santana, la quimera tenía una mente activa y curiosa, no le fue difícil aprender a andar erguida o mantenerse concentrada, lo que fue difícil fue enseñarle modales…

-Quinn… no puedes subir las escaleras en cuatro patas y corriendo

-Quinn… deja de afilarte las uñas en el mármol

-Quinn… no te subas a la mesa

-Quinn… ¡maldita sea deja de restregar tu inmenso cuerpo en Britt! ¡Gato malo!- pero Santana como todo buen dueño de una mascota sabe el remedio para estas actitudes… lanzarle agua- vete a tirar pelo a otro lugar.

Enojada y mojada Quinn se fue caminando sin rumbo por el castillo, todos los pasillos se ven iguales, si no fuera porque los retratos y pinturas colgados son distintos o su increíble sentido del olfato se perdería. Fue gracias a su olfato que encontró la pista de su amo… un olor agridulce, llego hasta unas puertas que iban de piso a techo, hechas de madera y en ellas se representa la épica batalla del inicio de los tiempos a base de un fino tallado al cual claro, la quimera paso sus negras garras un par de veces.

Asechando Quinn paso por ellas, pecho tierra y sigilosamente llego hasta un estante donde una pila de libros le ofrece un escondite perfecto.

La quimera observaba atentamente al demonio que reposa en el sofá, primero observa sus cuernos, parecidos a los suyos pero mas enroscados, finos y de un negro brillante. Su cabello es lizo y negro pero cuando recibe los rayos del sol directamente se torna en un verde obscuro. Su piel no es tan blanca como la de Britt pero no tan morena como la de Santana, es un tono intermedio y opaco, en este momento no lleva sus alas, Quinn tiene curiosidad de saber donde las esconde pues a diferencia de ella Santana las lleva en todo momento. Por vestimenta lleva un vestido negro que le cubre todo excepto las manos. La tela esta tan pegada al fino cuerpo que se ve con detalle las curvas del demonio y tan larga que siempre que camina va arrastrando el fino tejido, si Quinn afina su vista puede notar las delicadas grecas azul marino que tejieron en el vestido y que recorren el cuerpo de Lucifer. Pero lo que más le llama la atención son los ojos del demonio, iris blanco en cornea negra.

-… Quinn ¿Qué haces aquí?- antes de que siquiera pudiera prepararse para un lanzamiento Lucifer le hace saber que no puede sorprenderla… no otra vez.

-solo vine a ver qué es lo que hacías, pero no has dejado de hacer lo mismo- dice saliendo de su escondite, Lucifer se encuentra en uno de los tantos sofás y sin ganas la quimera termina echándose pesadamente a los pies de su ama.

-bueno, este libro es grande y muy escurridizo- rara vez la Grimeria se deja leer por gusto, Lucifer suele aprovechar al 100% esas oportunidades, aunque ella es el autor del tenebroso libro siempre que lo lee aprende algo nuevo.

-es tan aburrido…- bostezo la quimera haciéndose un ovillo

-¿Por qué no tomas uno de los libros y lo lees?- pregunto el demonio pateando a la quimera

-no se leer- concluyo en un mohín mientras rasguñaba el piso.

-trae un libro y te enseñare a leer- suspiro, quizás si le daba algo que hacer dejaría de rasguñar todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

-ok- de un brinco llego al estante, era inmenso, tres veces su cuerpo pero de todos los libros encontró uno de pasta azul que le llamo la atención, de un salto tomo con sus garras el tomo y con otro salto estaba dándoselo a su ama

-procura no tomarlos con tanta fuerza- ordeno Lucifer tomando el libro apuñalado por las garras de Quinn

-lo intentare- dijo con desgana regresando a su posición en el piso

-Quinn… no puedo enseñarte a leer contigo en el piso- ella no se sentaría en el piso- ponte aquí a mi lado- un tanto desconfiada la quimera se siente en el sofá con su amo, al ser mas grande mira por sobre los hombros del demonio en tanto este rie un tanto maravillada del poder de la casualidad… ¿o del amor?- ¿sabes de qué trata este libro Quinn?

-no- contesto mirando con curiosidad el dibujo que ilustra la primera pagina- solo me gusto como se ve por fuera

-habla sobre una raza voladora que llego de otro mundo por una grieta dimensional que sin querer abrimos Tyrael y yo en una de nuestras batallas- recordó a su viejo enemigo, ese ángel era un maldito grano en el trasero… mantendría bien escondida a su quimera para evitar roces con él- el nombre que se les dio en este mundo a estos seres es "arpías"

-arpias…- susurro la quimera-… arpías…

-comencemos por lo básico, mira cada una de estas cositas se llaman letras, las letras simbolizan sonidos y los sonidos son la forma de expresar las palabras y las palabras se juntan en frases y las frases expresan ideas y las ideas…

-si…

A partir de ese día Quinn no paro de tomar libro tras libro, sumergida en las historias, los estudios y pruebas que en ellos iba inscrito. Pero sobre todo, siempre volvía al primer libro que leyó por una razón que no comprendía, pasaba suavemente sus garras por sobre los dibujos de esos singulares seres que tenían alas y torso de mujer, ellos le parecían… cautivadores.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

.

Quinn es un león! Jajajajajajaja y uno muy culto ahora que aprendió a leer. Jajajajajajajajaja. ¿Sera coincidencia el primer libro que tomo?


	6. Un recuerdo Un rencuentro

Capitulo 05: Un Recuerdo un Rencuentro

.

.

.

-¿Dónde está la bola de pelos?

- en la biblioteca leyendo

-¿sigue leyendo?

-si, ya no juega tanto como antes- chillo el unicornio

-me parece bien- mientras más alejada estuviera de Britt para ella mejor- aunque la única adicta a meter su nariz entre los libros pensé que eras tú Lucifer

-Quinn es la quimera más inteligente que he creado, no me sorprende que le guste leer- dijo en un bostezo- la verdad es más inteligente que cierto demonio de cuernos largos.

-¿me estas llamando idiota?

-tu solita te llamaste idiota

Se encontraban en el comedor del palacio, una sala inmensa como todas las demás, en medio se encuentra una fina mesa sobre la cual mil platillos exquisitos están preparados, pero nadie puede comerlos todavía.

En este castillo existen reglas y una de las más importantes es que nadie come hasta que todos están sentados, como siempre la única que no ha llegado era Quinn

-voy por ella, no voy a esperar media hora para comer- gruño Santana levantándose de su asiento cuando las puertas del comedor son azotadas estrepitosamente dando paso a una quimera de melena alborotada.

-tiene que aprender a llegar a tiempo- dijo Lucifer suspirando, quizá le estaba dando muchas libertades a la quimera, incluso Britt llegaba puntual a la hora de la comida.

-ya llegue- se escuchó salir del ronco pecho- disculpen la tardanza- Quinn dio 3 enormes zancadas para llegar a su asiento, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que tiro la silla, Britt comenzó a reír al igual que Santana, Lucifer solo cerró los ojos controlando su temperamento.

-déjate de tonterias y comencemos a comer- dijo el demonio tomando sus cubiertos al igual que los otros.

En la mesa se encuentran todos los habitantes del palacio, que dan el magnífico numero de 7… muy pocos para el tamaño del castillo, pero a Lucifer no le agradan los lugares concurridos y siempre ha llevando por ley la frase de dicta "calidad en lugar de cantidad" ella no es como otros demonios que atascan sus tierras con miles de débiles sirvientes que para lo único que sirven es para hacer bulto y ruido. Cada uno de los que está sentado en su mesa es un fiel y fuerte sirviente, quizá algunos son contestones, otros con poco sentido de la realidad y los que quedan son brutos pero cada uno tiene una habilidad que los hace únicos.

Dada la orden los 7 proceden a tomar algo para comer, Quinn ocupa este momento para observar decididamente a cada comensal. Primero fija la vista en el hombre sentado a la derecha de Lucifer, en apariencia es un viejo largirucho de ojos grises al igual que su mostacho, es del mismo color que Lucifer un blanco quemado, si ella tuviera que asignarle un color no dudaría en decir que el hombre es "gris" todo en el da esa facha, tanto su vestimenta, el color de su cabello, sus ojos y claro su personalidad.

Exael fue el primer sirviente de Lucifer y es el encargado de mantener el castillo limpio y cuidado, a parte también es el encargado de las maquinarias y armas que se esconden detrás de esas gruesas paredes. El demonio en jefe le parece condenadamente divertido todas las armas que se le ocurren a Exael, es un excelente inventor y tiene su laboratorio en lo más profundo de las catacumbas que corren por todo el castillo, aunque Quinn la mayor parte del tiempo lo ve limpiando o rondando por los pasillos en las noches puede sentir el retumbar de la tierra o el olor a distintos aceites que son base de sus explosiones.

Al lado izquierdo se encuentra Santana un dolor de cabeza que siempre le esta gritando por ninguna razón en particular, incluso ahora que la observa el demonio masculla un fuerte "¿Qué me miras bola de pelos?" la cocinera que es una chismosa empedernida le conto que Santana alguna vez fue un demonio con mucho potencial pero peco de soberbia y llego al castillo de Lucifer retándola a muerte por su título de "Comandante de los Infiernos" Lucifer acepto con la condición de que si ella ganaba Santana se quedaría como su subordinado para lo que restaba de la eternidad y aceptaría convertirse en uno de los muchos experimentos del demonio mayor… no hace falta preguntar quién fue la vencedora en aquella batalla.

Se dice que su batalla fue épica, al grado que antes de que el castillo se encontrara en lo mas profundo del cañón se situaba en una montaña, al parecer su batalla logro hasta cambiar la geografía del terreno.

El trabajo de Santana en el castillo es conservar una poderosa barrera que mantiene las actividades de Lucifer ocultas del mundo exterior y avisa cuando un ser externo a ellos entra en el territorio del demonio. Fuera del castillo Santana se encarga de asuntos demoniacos menores de los cuales Lucifer pasa olímpicamente ya sea porque esta metida en alguno de sus experimentos, leyendo algo o simplemente no le da la regalada gana, lo que mantiene muy ocupada al demonio de cuernos largos, para Quinn sus cuernos parecen una "S" invertida y algo inclinada pero son mas delgados que los suyos y seguramente son más frágiles solo que no se atreverá todavía a comprobarlo, se nota a leguas que Santana es un demonio condenadamente fuerte y que no se andará con miramientos si pelearan… lo más seguro es que ella moriría… por ahora.

Junto a Santana del lado izquierdo está jugando con su comida Brittany, es un unicornio muy divertido aunque últimamente una protuberancia a comenzado a salir debajo de su cuerno, en el libro que leyó referente a los unicornios no habla de ninguna mutación de cuernos dobles… por algo se llaman ¡unicornios! Pero claro, tampoco hablan de ningún unicornio que se volviera subordinado de un Comandante del Infierno… o la amante fogosa de un demonio moreno.

Britt en el castillo no tiene ninguna tarea, ella se la pasa deambulando y jugando con todos los habitantes, en especial con Santana quien por lo general no la deja sola mucho tiempo. Fuera del castillo Britt se encarga de conseguirle información, sujetos de estudio y algunas otras cosas que para seres de la obscuridad ni siquiera podrían tocar, en otras palabras Brittany es un doble agente, la única que puede pasar por las barreras de la luz sin que un ejército de ángeles baje a romperle la cara. El cómo llego a ser la subordinada de Lucifer es un poco complicado pero tiene que ver mucho con Santana y su extraño "amor" que se profesan.

Del lado derecho y junto a Exael se encuentra Gila, una bruja de finos rasgos, blanca como la luna pero con un ligero tono verde alga, la mas delgada de todos los presentes y sus ojos morados son su rasgo preponderante, ella es una bruja que intento hacer un pacto con Lucifer pero el poder del demonio es tan grande que fue absorbida por el mismo, antes de llegar al castillo era una bruja de tierras muy lejanas donde aterrorizaba a los aldeanos al comer la mayoría de los bebes que nacían en las aldeas de su región, es una experta en pociones, lenguas perdidas y portales espacio tiempo, ella misma asevera que no existe hechizo que no pueda realizar, Santana le recuerda que ella intento un hechizo de invocación y termino en la cocina del castillo preparando la comida de Lucifer.

Pero no solo es la cocinera del castillo por no mencionar que es una experta en la preparación de cualquier clase de carne, especialmente la humana. Gila también tiene su propio laboratorio donde pasa sus horas desarrollando increíbles y tóxicos venenos en toda clase de formas, en gas, en líquidos, en sólidos, de los que se untan, de los que se huelen de los que se pueden mantener por siglos en un solo lugar… de los que te siguen a todos los primogénitos… pero su máximo es encontrar un veneno que ni el cuerno de Britt pueda neutralizar. Lucifer busca el mismo fin, pero a cierto demonio moreno amenaza con hacer la vida una agonía a cualquiera que logre envenenar a su querido unicornio.

Al final de la mesa un poco alejando de todos se encuentra su amigo Ferre, la quimera entre oso y chivo que tiene como único trabajo cargar objetos pesados que nadie más tiene las ganas o tiempo de hacerlo, es completamente un animal, se nota por la forma de tragar sus alimentos sin mencionar que es el único que no puede hablar. Todo se le perdona al viejo Ferre quien fuera la primera quimera exitosa de Lucifer y al único habitante al que parece tenerle cierto cariño.

El generalmente se encuentra fuera del castillo, durmiendo al aire libre, jugando con Britt o cazando los animales que comerán en la cena, Gila es muy exigente con el tema de la "frescura" en cuestión de carne, por lo que Ferre casa una o dos horas antes de la bruja comience a cocinar, aunque la quimera oso no puede hablar no ha sido impedimento para entender y hacerse entender, parece que con el tiempo se ha vuelto más experimentado… quizá más sapiente.

Para finalizar, del lado de Britt y Santana se encuentra ella misma, la quimera más reciente de Lucifer quien aun no sabe muy bien para que se encuentra en el castillo, ella de vez en vez cuando esta aburrida va junto con Ferre a cazar, digan lo que digan del viejo Ferre es un gran maestro, le ha enseñado el arte de cazar con tanta paciencia y maestría que cuesta creer cuando Santana le grita "oso idiota mueve tu culo blanco de mi camino" ella siempre termina discutiendo con el demonio pero el oso solo se interpone entre las dos y pide silenciosamente que paren.

Cuando no está con Ferre aprendiendo lecciones de vida, esta con Britt corriendo por todo el castillo, tirando cosas, ensuciando y rasgando el piso, básicamente sacando de sus casillas a Exael. Últimamente al unicornio y a ella le ha tocado ir al laboratorio de Gila, no le agrada para nada, pues de solo abrir la puerta comienza a sentirse mal, la bruja ha comenzado a experimentar distintos venenos en ella que le provocan mucho dolor y malestar pero gracias a Britt ninguno de ellos logro matarla… por el momento.

Pero lo que más disfruta de sus días es estar en la biblioteca, tomar un buen libro y perderse en su paginas, casi siempre se encuentra a los pies de Lucifer ya que cuando no entiende una palabra o un concepto esta siempre le resuelve sus dudas, ojala no encuentre un trabajo pronto para ella, porque en este momento ella está a gusto con su vida.

.

.

.

Terminando la comida todos se levantan y van a sus lugares cotidianos, Gila regresa a su laboratorio igual que Exael a lo más profundo del castillo, Santana y Britt se perdieron entre los pasillos, mientras ella fue a seguir leyendo junto a Lucifer.

-tengo una duda…- dijo cerrando el libro que tenía entre sus patas

-seguramente tendré una respuesta- Lucifer no se molesto ni en mirar a la quimera que descansa a sus pies.

-¿Por qué existen siete arcángeles encargados de vigilar a los 7 príncipes del infierno?- Quinn tiene un libro de historia muy antiguo que relata la gran pelea que se sucedió miles de siglos atrás cuando estallo la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad.

-hace mucho que no escuchaba "príncipes del infierno"

-¿es incorrecto el honorifico?

-con los siglos nos han llamado de muchas maneras…- la pregunta le ha traído muchos recuerdos- el jefe de arriba pensó que si los demonios y los ángeles seguían peleando en este mundo terminaríamos destruyéndolo por completo así que propuso un trato que no pudimos negar

-¿Qué trato?

-el mundo se dividió entre zonas de luz, de obscuridad y puntos neutros, para mantener este balance decidimos en base a nuestros poderes y habilidades a 7 representantes y lideres de un bando y del otro, básicamente cada demonio tiene su contraparte angelical para evitar que rompamos algo que no debamos- suspiro, ese acuerdo era tan malditamente molesto

-¿Quién es el encargado de cuidarte?

-un idiota engreído que se cree el salvador del mundo que anda ayudando a los humanos dándoles luz y muchos brillitos

-¿los ángeles son tan malos?- pregunto Quinn mirando fijamente a su creadora

-bueno Quinn… técnicamente los malos somos nosotros, ellos son los chicos buenos y solo por eso creen tener el derecho de meterse en nuestros asuntos.

-y los seres que no son ni demonios ni ángeles…- su pregunta quedo en el aire cuando Santana llego desde su lado derecho y un portal se abrió desde su lado izquierdo, el demonio moreno la pateo fuertemente lanzándola hacia dentro del portal el cual se cerró al pasar ella.

-tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto- dijo con suficiencia la morena

-¿alguna buena razón de patear a mi quimera?- pregunto tomando el libro que Quinn dejo en el piso

-tu amigo de toda la vida viene de visita

-¿otra vez? Maldita sea, ya se han de haber preocupado en el cielo por la falta del carnero dorado

-no podre mantener la barrera por mas tiempo- Santana lleva solo minutos evitando que la rompan, solo lo suficiente para llevar a un cuarto seguro a Britt y ahora a Quinn

-deja de intentarlo, al mal paso darle prisa- Santana desvanece un pequeño espacio de la barrera y al instante una luz cegadora destruye la mitad del techo de la biblioteca.

-¡Lucifer! –un ser de luz desciende hacia dentro de la sala, lleva puesta una pesada armadura paleteada con detalles en dorado, en la cabeza lleva una capucha por lo que no se puede ver su cara y sus largas alas como laticos ondean suavemente.

-Tirael… ¿a qué se debe tu desagradable visita?- tranquilamente cruza la pierna acomodándose en su asiento, quizá Tirael es un poderoso arcángel pero no es nada que pueda poner a temblar al demonio.

-¿Dónde está el unicornio?

-¿otra vez con el tema del unicornio?- pregunta de forma irónica- tu eres el arcángel encargado de los asuntos de la humanidad, los unicornios quedan fuera de tu jurisdicción

-que te las ingeniaras para robar un unicornio… y ahora un carnero dorado ponen en serio peligro a los humanos ¿Qué es lo que planeas?- su gruesa e imponente voz retumba por el salón pero los demonios presentes se mantienen tranquilos observando al ángel flotando en el aire.

- ¡qué va! Si eso es solo una escusa tuya para romper mi techo- sonríe altivamente- podrías decir que si estornudo fuera del castillo quemaría los plantíos y eso sería un serio riesgo para los humanos.

-¿Qué le has hecho al pequeño carnero dorado?

-¿es acaso que se perdió alguno?

-llevamos un mes buscándolo y yo se que el único demonio tan inteligente para llevárselo sin dejar rastro eres tu Lucifer

-me alagas Tirael pero temo que no fui yo quien se llevo su carnero, quizás no lo recuerdes pero si me acerco a cualquier ser protegido por la luz sonaría el maldito cuerno de Heimdall y tú con todos tus amiguitos bajarían a destruir mi castillo… otra vez.

-de alguna manera has eludido a la aguda vista de Heimdall- el arcángel sabia que la única capaz de romper las reglas sin ser descubierta en el intento era ella y claro la única que podría encontrar la manera de usar seres de luz.

-eres un obstinado y muy aburrido arcángel- suspira cerrando los ojos- ¿es que no lo vez? No tengo lo que buscas

-no me tomes por un ciego Lucifer, he monitoreado las tierras de Siena y una gran cantidad de seres magicos ha comenzado a asentarse a las afueras, ellos y la desaparición del carnero no pueden ser coincidencia

-Siena es el territorio neutro donde se asienta una cuidad humana, yo no tengo nada que…

-se que un humano vino pidiéndote ayuda, ese humano vivía en Siena

-no puedes evitar que los humanos me vendan su alma Tirael

-pero puedo evitar que corrompas su ciudad- Tirael se lanzo al ataque pero no llego ni a mitad de camino. Santana quien se había mantenido a espaldas de todo este asunto lo intercepto con su espada, evitando su embestida.

-no tienes permiso para atacar sin razón a un líder del infierno, ni siquiera es tu demonio asignado- las espadas sacan chispas al cruzarse, ninguno de los dos tiene pensado retirar su ataque.

-¿Tirael acaso no te has dado cuenta que no soy demonio adepto a tener muchos subordinados? ¿Qué haría yo con animales de tercera rondando una población humana?

-se que escondes mas esbirros de los que dejas ver- para todo el mundo Lucifer solo tiene tres subordinados. Exael, Santana y Gila, las quimeras fueron prohibidas cuando Lucifer encontró la manera de darles vida y conciencia ya que oficialmente el único que puede dar vida es el jefe de arriba. Se le obligo a destruir las 100 quimeras de las que tenían conocimiento los arcángeles pero sagazmente el demonio con cuernos de chivo mantuvo a Ferre oculto, si se enteraran de la existencia de Quinn seguramente el mismo Tirael la mataría.

-siempre lleno de teorías, conspiraciones y suposiciones Tirael- Santana sonríe, haciendo brillar sus rojizos ojos- ¿Por qué no mejor dejas a Miguel hacer su trabajo? y que él sea quien cuide los pasos de Lucifer

- ¿o es que Miguel sigue teniéndome miedo desde la última vez que jugamos? – la última pelea entre Lucifer y Miguel fue épica, de no ser por el jefe de arriba el arcángel habría muerto pero claro, en los libros humanos solo se cuenta la parte donde Miguel le dio una paliza al demonio cuernos de chivo.

.

.

.

En una pequeña habitación de apenas 10 metros cuadrados se protegen a la luz de los candiles el unicornio y las dos quimeras, se encuentran sentadas en finos cojines de seda roja y amarilla. Quinn parece tener problemas con tan poco espacio, es la primera vez que se encuentra en un lugar así de reducido, acostumbrada a estar en salas gigantescas este pequeño cuarto sin ventanas le parece molesto, en tanto Britt parece ni inmutarse, no es la primera vez que termina en el pequeño cuarto.

-¿no podemos ir a un lugar más grande?

-no, si fuera más grande la barrera podría fallar –contesta tranquilamente abrazando uno de los cojines- solo esperemos a que el arcángel Tirael se retire del castillo

-¿Tirael? Ya he escuchado el nombre antes… pero no recuerdo donde…

-te conté de él hace mucho…- cuando Quinn todavía era una sirena

-¿podrías contarme sobre el de nuevo? –eso le ayudaría a controlar sus ansias por destruir una pared y buscar algo de aire fresco

-Tirael pelo contra Santana 50 veces, cuando ella iba a buscarme a las Montañas Redridge, cuando llego la 51 Tirael estaba a nada de matar a Santana, ella corrió hacia el castillo de Lucifer para resguardarse cuando….

_Hace ya un par de siglos en la batalla número 51 entre Tirael y Santana el demonio moreno se refugió en el castillo de Lucifer al estar herida de muerte. Lucifer mando a Gila a curar sus heridas en tanto ella mantenía la barrera para evitar los embates del arcángel. _

_Al notar Tirael que su poder no era suficiente para destruir la barrera por el solo llamo a un ejército de ángeles quienes descendieron del cielo y no solo destruyeron la barrera sino también el castillo entero. Cuando el arcángel encontró la barrera fragmentada entro por una rendija con su espada lista para clavar al demonio moreno pero esta fue detenida por la espada de fuego verde de Lucifer. _

_El demonio mayor nunca hablo pero quedaba claro que no permitiría que mataran a Santana y el intervenir en una ejecución angelical era peor falta que meterse a escondidas a tierra santa por lo que el ejército angelical y Tirael fueron a por Lucifer. Una batalla épica se desato, el demonio ojiblanco demostró porque era un comandante del infierno y el porqué era mala idea ir a su castillo a molestarla. Cuando ella sola había matado al ejercito angelical y solo quedaba Tirael una luz celestial los ilumino, era la señal del jefe de arriba para que esta batalla parara, el arcángel se retiro y el demoño cuernos de chivo se dejo caer entre las ruinas de su castillo. _

_Después de ver como Santana casi muere a manos del arcángel, Brittany tomo una decisión, se escapo una noche de su hogar en las montañas y llego sin ser vista al castillo en construcción, ahí hizo un pacto con Lucifer y le vendió su alma todo con tal de quedarse con Santana y evitar que otra vez el arcángel intentara matarla por ir a verla. _

-¿El sabe que estas aquí?

-nadie sabe que vivo en el castillo de Lucifer- dijo susurrando, como si todavía en ese pequeño cuarto alguien aparte de las quimeras la pudiera escuchar

-¿Por qué es un secreto?

-jajajajajajaja porque está mal en muchas maneras Quinn- incluso para Brittany la sola idea sigue siendo una tontería- soy un unicornio

- y Santana un demonio…- parece que la quimera va hilando el porqué de las risas- ¿Qué le viste a ella? –algo tuvo que verle para enamorarse

-Santana… tiene un hermoso corazón-suspiro abrazando el cojín de seda, todavía olía a su demonio.

-eso me cuesta creerlo un poco- dijo sarcásticamente la quimera en tanto se rasca detrás de los cuernos

-no entiendo porque la gente no puede ver lo buena que es San

-porque es un demonio Britt- uno de los mas temperamentales

.

.

.

.

-será mejor que salgas de mis dominós… ya- siseó Lucifer levantándose de su asiento- si no quieres comenzar otra guerra de mil años- la última vez que un arcángel ataco "sin razón" a un líder demoniaco se inicio una guerra tan grande y tan larga que al final de esta ninguno de los dos bandos recordaba porque comenzó.

-no dejare que sigas con tus planes funestos Lucifer- el arcángel comenzó el acenso- te estaré vigilando

-lo dudo mucho- Lucifer mando un comunicado al centro del cielo, no quería cerca de ella o su territorio al arcángel y dado a que él fue quien ataco sin razón aparente se le concedió su petición.

.

.

.

.

-aun no entiendo porque tengo que entrenar a la bola de pelos

-Lucifer quiere que aprenda a pelear

-Lucifer solo quiere sacarme canas rosas- vocifero el demonio- esta bola de pelos es tan lenta y tonta que un licántropo podría matarla fácilmente.

-si… dejaras de moverte tanto… -Quinn esta exhausta, lleva 10 días entrenando con Santana y no le ha podido atinar ni un solo golpe, ¿Cómo se supone que aprenda a pelear si lo único que hace el demonio es esquivar sus golpes?

-¿crees que dejare a tus grotescas garras negras rallen mi armadura otra vez?- la verdad esas garras negras pueden cortar hasta diamantes, Santana no se arriesgara a que la bola de pelos destroce su armadura… u otra de sus espadas.

Quinn tenía pensando rebatir sus insultos pero un súbito golpe invisible en su nuca la hizo caer de rodillas, Britt corrió hacia ella pero Santana la detuvo, el demonio no tenía idea de lo que le sucedía a la bola de pelos pero seguramente era obra de Lucifer… era mejor mantenerse 10 paso alejadas de sus juegos.

Dentro de la cabeza de Quinn un recuerdo comenzó a surgir como de una negra neblina…

.

.

.

_- rápido niños y ancianos que se escondan en la iglesia _

_-todos los que puedan blandir un arma vayan a las bardas alrededor de la cuidad _

_-¿incluyendo las mujeres? _

_-ya oíste a Julieta, todos los que puedan blandir un arma_

_Quinn se encuentra en una ciudad amurallada, solo puede ver sus manos pero estas están cubiertas por un grueso cuero negro, al voltear mira como la mujer llamada Julieta se le acerca, sus ojos chocolate muestran miedo ante el peligro y de fondo puede escuchar a la gente gritando… los están masacrando._

_-Julieta… no podemos seguir así… -dice Quinn con una voz que no se parece a la su voz actual pero que reconoce como propia. Acaricia los rulos de la cabellera castaña pasándolos por entre sus dedos._

_-no tenemos otra opción, solo nos queda pelear y pedirle a Dios que…_

_-¡ya me canse de pedirle a Dios que nos proteja!- grito en cólera- estoy arto de que cada día esos monstruos entren a nuestras tierras, se coman a nuestros animales y se lleven a nuestra gente… estoy arto de sentirme impotente ante tanta desgracia mientras Dios solo nos mira desde los cielos. _

_-¿Qué otra opción tenemos?- le pregunta Julieta con los ojos llenos de lagrimas_

_-Buscare alguien que de verdad nos ayude…_

_-¡El solo pensarlo es un sacrilegio! ¿quieres caer de la gracia de Dios?_

_-La gracia de Dios nos abandono hace mucho tiempo Julieta- Quinn se da la vuelta y unos finos brazos se enredan en su pecho_

_-no puedes hacer eso… es mas seguro que mueras fuera de la cuidad que…_

_-¿Qué buscando ayuda? No te preocupes yo traeré el poder que exilie a los monstruos de nuestras tierras- al darse la vuelta sus labios se juntan en tanto Julieta no para de llorar- yo expulsare a las arpías antes de que te des cuenta… te lo aseguro. _

_Lo siguiente que ve Quinn es la cuidad siendo asediada por los seres voladores y como la mitad de esta es presa del fuego, aun escucha los gritos de los pobladores entre el aullido de las bestias, se pone una capucha y comienza a caminar… solo escucha la voz en la cabeza de Julieta "no tardes… no se cuanto podremos aguantar sin ti" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

-¡Estoy en camino!- grito la quimera saliendo de su trance

-¿Camino a donde? –pregunta el unicornio

-de Julieta… de mi cuidad… la tengo que proteger… yo… tengo que regresar…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Tirael es el arcángel del videojuego "diablo" del cual soy mega fan! Jajajajaja y en este FF ser el enemigo declarado de Lucifer. Ahora Quinn irá a la cuidad de Julieta pues recuerden que esta quimera es el resultado de la mixtura entre la sirena Quinn y el humano Romeo joojojojojojo veremos que sucede cuando se encuentre con las arpías que asechan la cuidad.

Disculpen la tardanza espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos.


	7. Siena

CAPITULO 06: Siena

.

.

.

_._

- tengo que llegar a mi cuidad –gruñe Quinn abriendo las puertas de la biblioteca

-¿de que esta hablando la bola de pelos?- Santana llega con Britt en brazos y las tres se quedan mirando fijamente al demonio pelinegro quien sigue metido en su lectura.

-… por favor… necesito ir a mi cuidad…- suplica la quimera

-¿sabes siquiera donde queda esa cuidad de la que hablas?- los ojos blancos apenas se mueven en dirección de los de la quimera

-…no… pero sé que su nombre comienza con "S"

-… Siena…- susurra Santana mirando algo enojada mirando al demonio

-yo conozco Siena- chilla Brittany- es un lugar con muchas flores y gente muy alegre

-¿puedes llevarme ahí?- Quinn toma entre sus garras las finas manos del unicornio

-claro, vamos de una vez – a Britt le fascina visitar las ciudades humanas mas que nada por las vírgenes hermosas que se pueden encontrar en ellas, al dar la vuelta listas para salir corriendo sienten sus corazones pesados y se quedan estáticas, es la manera que Lucifer usa para decir "alto" sin usar su voz.

-Quinn no puede salir del castillo y sus alrededores todavía- comenta cerrando el libro que lleva entre sus manos

-¿Por qué?- chilla el unicornio sobándose suavemente el pecho

-las quimeras están prohibidas por el jefe de arriba- comenta Santana- si cualquier ser de luz te mira serás ejecutada inmediatamente por un arcángel- suspira pensando en tan malditas reglas a las que se tienen que apegar.

- algo podre hacer- dice la quimera entrecerrando los ojos, es su manera de decir "estoy pensando muy seriamente que acciones tomar"

-pues ya que es tan importante para ti… creo que me serviría tenerte en Siena por un tiempo- se levanta y camina lentamente hacia el unicornio- para eso necesitaría ayuda Britt

-¿no hay otra manera?- Santana se interpone entre el demonio ojiblanco y el unicornio, no era nada agradable lo que tenia pensado Lucifer hacerle a Britt

-esta bien San, si puedo ayudar a Quinn lo hare con gusto- la joven de ojos azules toma su forma equina, baja su cabeza hasta que su largo cuerno toca el piso, respira profundamente y con su pata delantera se propina un tremendo golpe partiendo su cuerno desde la base, una luz cegadora llena la biblioteca y Britt vuelve a su estado bípedo sin cuerno y con la frente escurrida de un liquido brillante como el mercurio… sangre de unicornio.

- No tenias que cortarlo tan al ras- Santana la toma entre sus brazos y acuna en tanto Britt solo cierra los ojos y usa su mano para tratar d parar la hemorragia, Quinn ve a su amiga y se siente culpable, a leguas nota que cortarse un cuerno provoca un gran dolor.

-Gracias Britt- la quimera se pone de rodillas para acercar su cara al unicornio quien a pesar del dolor sonríe y guía su otra mano hasta el esponjoso pelaje de su amiga

-¿Qué harás con eso?- pregunta con su voz golpeada al otro demonio, ahora si esta de muy mal humor, Britt tardara unos días en volver siquiera a poder levantarse, muchos mas para que su cuerno vuelva a crecer.

-Quinn es el cumulo de seres neutros… mayormete- los humanos, los leones y las sirenas son seres neutros, pueden tender a la luz como a la oscuridad indistintamente- eso básicamente le proveería acceso a todo el mundo pero lleva mi marca en el pecho- la quimera siente la cicatriz por debajo de su pelaje y le da un pequeño escalofrió- eso y su condición de quimera la delataran ante los ojos de Heimdall… maldito bastardo

-pero Britt lleva la misma marca- el unicornio sale tranquilamente del castillo sin mayor problema, ¿Qué la hace diferente de la rubia?

-Britt usa su magia para volverse invisible a los ojos de aquellos que no llevan la marca de Lucifer- comenta Santana mientras mece entre sus brazos al unicornio- es una magia muy poderosa y avanzada que una idiota bola de pelos no podría ni soñar usar- la quimera esta a punto de comenzar una pelea cuando son interrumpidos por Lucifer quien toma con mucho cuidado el cuerno y con su magia lo transmuta en dos gigantescas argollas blancas.

-Con esto tu alma se volverá neutra ante los ojos de todos, el aura de luz que despide el cuerno de Britt tapara tu escancia- las argollas son anchas y con hermosas grecas en su perímetro, podrá ser una cosa tan mínima o sus fastuosas puertas pero todo lo que ese demonio hace tiene su estilo, las argollas son colocadas en la base de los cuernos de Quinn, se amoldan perfectamente tanto que parecieran ser parte de sus cuernos. Lucifer desaparece las costuras y las argollas de hueso se adhieren a sus cuernos- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-… ligera- contesta meneando la cabeza

-ya están funcionando- sonríe maquiavélicamente el demonio- ahora antes de que partas, tienes reglas que respetar mientras trabajes fuera del castillo- el demonio ojiblanco regresa a su asiento

-¿Cuáles son?- pregunta la quimera sentándose a sus pies

-tengo curiosidad sobre esa ciudad humana, muchos animales de tercera la asedian…

-quiero matarlos a toda costa- gruñe Quinn sus ojos se inyectan de ira recordando lo que vio

-no me interesa si quieres afilar tus uñas en sus espaldas lo mas importante es que encuentres quien es el demonio que busca apoderarse de esas tierras y comanda a todas las bestias, se lo mas discreta que puedas y no le cuentes a nadie que eres mi subordinado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es un demonio el que acarreo a los animalejos esos?- Santana iba saliendo del recinto para llevar a Britt a un lugar mas cómodo pero su curiosidad puede mas.

-Tirael- dice con una sonrisilla- ese maldito puede oler las intenciones demoniacas a kilómetros, seguramente es algún maldito fuera de los 7 comandantes que busca poder para retarnos- era típico que los demonios que quedaron fuera de los 7 príncipes de las tinieblas busquen por todos los medios superar sus poderes y así lograr un nuevo orden donde esos bastardos estén a la cabeza.

-¿preocupada? No es común en ti que te interesen los asuntos de otros, en especial lo que le puede suceder a una pequeña cuidad humana – sonríe maléficamente Santana

-cuando un idiota busca romper el balance cerca de mi territorio es mi deber como comandante destruirlo de inmediato, no me puedo quedar sentada esperando que los arcángeles arreglen asuntos como estos…- suspriro- es un asunto interno… maldita burocracia, realmente es un invento del diablo.

-entonces descubriré al demonio que esta detrás del asedio a la cuidad de Siena –era fácil

-me reportaras todo lo que hagas, en las noches cada que la iglesia del lugar toque las 12 campanadas, en el cementerio se abrirá un portal a la sala principal de castillo, mas te vale llegar puntual, no me gusta que me hagas esperar.

-descubrir al demonio, que no me descubran a mi y reportes diarios… ¿ya me puedo ir?

-antes de que salgas corriendo como un animal lleva esto amarrado a tu cuello- el demonio le entrega un zafiro y un pequeño envase de vidrio, los dos unidos por un cordón hilado con plata- prometí que te los regresaría cuando lo creyera conveniente

-¿Cuándo lo prometiste?- pregunta la quimera anudando el collar, extrañamente se siente aliviada al llevar estos objetos al cuello

-te lo prometí en una vida pasada- chasquea y un portal es abierto- recuerda que tu apariencia es distinta y los humanos son muy cortos de mente… no les va muy bien con eso de aceptar nuevas ideas o formas

-ya me las arreglare- la quimera toma aire y cruza el portal

-Quinn sigue siendo la misma de antes –Britt da una pequeña carcajada y regresa su cara compungida de dolor.

-veremos que tal le va en su primer misión

-le ira bien

-Britt no hables, tienes que reposar

-llévala con Gila, tendrá algo que darle para aminorar su dolor

-mas le vale que lo haga- de un salto Santana se fue volando

-… vamos Quinn… que comience el juego- con su sonrisa maquiavélica Lucifer vuelve a su lectura mas emocionada que antes.

.

.

.

.

Quinn se encuentra en el camino empedrado que lleva a la cuidad, desde esa distancia llega a oler la sangre y cuerpos putrefactos, su corazón da un brinco y a paso veloz corre para subir a la muralla, con profunda tristeza observa el lugar. Siena se a convertido en una zona de guerra y desesperanza.

-una ciudad de flores verdad Britt- se pregunta cuanto tiempo tiene que su amiga no iba a esta cuidad.

-¡Licántropo!- se escucha a todo pulmón, Quinn voltea para todos lados buscando al licántropo pero cuando una flecha le rosa el cuerno derecho entiende que es a ella a quien han confundido y de un salto corre por las calles manchadas de hollín y sangre.

-corre hacia la casa de los Capuleto deténgalo

Quinn corre sin saber exactamente a donde va o eso es lo que cree, su instinto le dice que tiene que encontrarse con Julieta aunque no recuerde quien es exactamente sabe que es de vital importancia, da otra vuelta y antes de que mas flechas con fuego sean disparadas de un salto la quimera entra estrepitosamente por un balcón.

-¡detente maldito animal!- Quinn sube las manos para contrarrestar la estocada, nota con sorpresa que el metal no corta su piel y mas confiada abre los ojos encontrándose con los de una mujer muy enojada y en paños menores.

-Julieta espera no vengo a hacerte daño- dice la quimera levantándose, su cabeza roza el techo y pone a Julieta blanca del miedo

-eres mas grande que tus otros congéneres pero no me mataras- vuelve a tirar estocadas

-eso no me hace ni cosquillas Julieta, solo escúchame

-no escuchare a un asesino- pero Quinn no hace nada para defenderse de la espada hecha de plata, quizá para un licántropo seria mortal pero a ella solo le quita algo de su pelambre- ¿no te defenderás?- pregunta extrañada

-te dije que no vengo a lastimarte- bufa al rascarse detrás de los cuernos.

-¿de donde sacaste esto?- sus ojos cafés se ensanchan al notar el fino envase de vidrio rojo que lleva colgando del cuello

-parece ser que siempre fue mio- no esta muy segura pero eso fue lo que entendió de Lucifer

-no puede ser…- la mujer tomo el envase, era el mismo donde se encontraba el veneno… solo su querido Romeo lo tenia antes de partir- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi esposo?

-… - Quinn no entendía nada de lo que decía la mujer

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi esposo?- volvió a preguntar en lágrimas

-no lo se, solo recuerdo que tenia que venir a proteger a Siena y protegerte a ti… es lo único que recuerdo….- los ojos oliva se pusieron triste, su corazón siente que le faltan otras promesas que no recuerda.

- no puede ser… entonces… realmente lo lograste…- la mujer cae de rodillas estupefacta

-¿lograr que?- Santana tenia razón los humanos son tan desesperantes

-hiciste un trato con…- al instante su voz es acallada por una gigantesca garra de Quinn

-shhhhhhhh- la silencia, nadie puede saber de quien es sirviente- no puedes andar diciendo eso por ahí

- esta bien, no te alteres

-¿alterarme yo? Quien fue la que me lanzo de espadazos por 5 minutos

-no podía saber que eras tu…- lagrimas inundan sus ojos- cuando te fuiste yo creí que… que tu habías muerto… ya te daba por perdido

-bueno… creo que yo también me di por perdido- la verdad es que perdió todo

-eso ya no importa, ahora estas de nuevo aquí… conmigo- la mujer tira su espada y se apresura a darle un fuerte abrazo a la quimera, esta desconcertada regresa el abrazo, un sentimiento cálido le recorre

-Julieta yo… - al momento la puerta es destrozada por 3 hombres armados hasta los dientes y dispuestos a darlo todo por matar a Quinn

-¡esperen chicos!- Julieta sube los brazos y se interpone entre los hombres y Quinn

-es un regalo, es la ultima esperanza de nuestra tierra

.

.

.

.

.

Dentro del palacio de Siena, un lugar que para Quinn no merece ser llamado palacio por lo ínfimo de su tamaño, están todos los altos mandos y gente importante de la cuidad. La quimera se encuentra encadenada en medio del sitio. Los presentes la miran con miedo y se preguntan si las cadenas de plata y toda la guardia apuntando con sus arcos y espadas bastaran para encontrarse seguros.

-¿a que has venido a estas tierras animal del demonio?- pregunta un sacerdote lanzando agua bendita y mirando con horror que Quinn solo… esta mojada- ¿Qué poder tan fuerte te imbuye que no eres quemada por la bendita agua de mi señor?

-¿De que habla? Solo me roció agua y el agua no quema- la verdad es que si lo haría si no fuera por el cuerno de Britt que ahora le protege

-su poder maligno va mas lejos de lo que imagine, no es como los licántropos que atrapamos la vez anterior

-… licántropos…- esos humanos creían que era una especie de licántropo… podía usar eso en su beneficio.

-habla licántropo ¿a que has venido a estas tierras?

-Solo vine a ayudar…

-no podemos creer que un ser como tu viniera a ayudarnos

-¿entonces quien tendría que venir?- se pregunta que es lo que consideran ayuda los humanos

-eso no te incumbe, ahora responde con la verdad ¿Quién eres y a que has venido?

-soy…

-la ultima esperanza- Julieta sale de entre la multitud- el vino…

-ella- contradice el sacerdote

-¿ella?

-cuando la revisamos para asegurarnos de que no llevara nada entre su pelaje descubrimos que era un "ella"- dice sonrojándose el Arsobispo

-co… como sea- se extraña Julieta pero sigue con su defensa- aquí traigo a Fray Lorenzo con una reliquia de la catedral, son las…

-las joyas de Nuestra Señora de la Asunsion que se supone nunca deben de abandonar su recinto- dice el sacerdote muy enojado

-son tiempos difíciles Padre Nicola- el Arsobispo Nicola es un hombre flaco y malhumorado, si por Julieta fuera esperaría que una arpía le sacase los ojos… con todo el perdón de Dios.

-las joyas de Nuestra Señora de la Asunsion son conocidas por su poder para encontrar el mal en el corazón de las personas- Fray Lorenzo toma la pata delantera de Quinn- si estas se ponen negras significa que tiene contacto con los demonios, mas sin embargo mantienen su color pulcro probara su inocencia- la quimera trago saliva pues ella fue creada por un demonio pero al tomar el diamante y las perlas estas brillaron intensamente en un blanco inmaculado junto con las argollas hechas con el cuerno de Britt

-¡Brillan!- gritaron todos los presentes

-¡esto debe ser un milagro!- Fray Lorenzo se arodilla y comienza sus alabanzas al jefe de arriba, todos en la sala hacen lo mismo, Quinn y Julieta se miran incrédulos pues son los únicos que saben que su vida nada tiene que ver con lo divino.

-¿Eso significa que confían en mi?- pregunta la quimera extrañada por ver a los humanos besando sus patas delanteras

-eres la respuesta a nuestras suplicas, claro que confiamos en ti- El mismo Arsobispo de Siena se posa a sus pies- por favor ser de luz ayuda con tu poder a detener esta masacre humana

-¿Quién mando a las bestias atacar esta cuidad?- pregunta Quinn quitando sus patas, no el agrada que las besen

-¿no lo sabe? – la ojiverde niega con la cabeza- creímos que lo sabría, nosotros no tenemos idea, simplemente un día los licántropos comenzaron a llegar en la luna llena y con ellos todo un sinfín de calamidades.

-genial… tendré que preguntárselo a ellos- rueda los ojos y se dirige hacia la salida

-espere señora, díganos que mensaje divino llevan sus labios

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál es el mensaje que te dio nuestro señor?

-que sean… fuertes… y valientes...

-¡y que se preparen para la lucha!- grita Julieta

-si eso también lo dijo- concuerda Quinn

-¡vamos a luchar!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando asalto la noche y una fría brisa congelaba los corazones de los hombres, la fuerte y dorada silueta de Quinn resplandecía en lo alto de la muralla principal, les transmitía confianza en que ahora tenían un poder superior que los cuidaba… pobres ilusos.

-están cerca- gruño Quinn tensando sus músculos, los tenso tanto que Julieta fue capaz de escucharlos al moverse.

-tranquilo… sobreviremos como todas las noches pasadas- tomo su garra derecha

-no- volteo a mirar a la mujer- es hora de que dejen de sobrevivir, llego la hora de que tengan una vida

Como un animal furioso Quinn salió corriendo hasta llegar a la periferia del reino, los licántropos y otros demonios de muy baja categoría llegaron a su encuentro, todos miraban a la bestia dorada con cuernos que se imponía ante ellos, dando a entender "ustedes no pasarán" con solo su mirada.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto el jefe de los licántropos

-Me llamo Quinn y soy tu peor pesadilla- corriendo para enfrentarse de un zarpazo Quinn manda a volar la quijada del líder de la manda , un silencio sepulcral se crea ante este movimiento, solo se escucha el caer de un bulto.

-¿Quinn?- Julieta se queda paralizada… ¿es acaso esta bestia dorada el amor de su vida?

- ¿Qué están esperando? ataquen- grita desde las alturas una femenina y melódica voz, al escucharla la quimera voltea hacia el cielo

-…arpía…- sus ojos oliva se clavan en los chocolate de la mujer voladora

-tus ojos…- por instinto se acerca a esos ojos que son idénticos a los de su amor pero nota un hermoso zafiro en forma de gota y se congela- tu… ¡tu mataste a mi amor!

-¿yo hice que? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me culpa de cosas que no se?- gruñe desesperada

-¡maten al animal dorado! ¡Que sufra lo que sufrió mi amor en la desgracia!- con lagrimas y encolerizada la arpía manda al ataque a todas bestias, por fin encontró al asesino de su sirena… en quien volcar toda su frustración.

-maldicion- aunque quiere seguir mirando a la arpía esta ha llamado a todo un ejercito de bestias que se lanzas a por ella, Quinn usa sus garras para despedasar enemigo tras enemigo pero son tantos… necesita ayuda.

-¿Qué esperan? ayuden la- grita Julieta desde las barricadas

-señora ella…

-ella esta defendiendo nuestra cuidad, tenemos que ayudarla – y al ver tan poco apoyo de los hombres la chica corre a la revuelta, mata uno, mata dos, antes de que a ella la maten la fuerte garra dorada detiene los colmillos

-nadie la va a tocar bastardos- con mas ánimos Quinn tiene nuevos bríos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Listo un nuevo capitulo jojojojojojojo


	8. Concilio Demoniaco

Capitulo 07: Concilio Demoniaco

.

.

.

-¿Quién?- en la librería se escuchan pequeños golpes en la puerta

-Quinn la Quimera reportándose

-hoy llegas temprano a reportar… eso es extraño

-reporte numero 201 de la misión de reconocimiento…- suspiro la quimera león parándose en posición de firmes, se estaba muriendo de sueño y a estas horas tenía que venir a dar su reporte, era un verdadero incordio.

Ya habían pasado 201 días desde que Quinn llego a Siena, mucho trabajo había tenido que hacer, desde proteger la muralla hasta extrañas y locas procesiones en nombre del jefe de arriba en donde se dedicaba a dar bendiciones a los soldados.

Con todo el trabajo en el día y las matanzas en las noches, llegar a tiempo para dar su informe era muy difícil, solo tenía escasas 3 horas para dormir y esto le estaba partiendo los nervios. Extrañaba pasar sus días en el castillo leyendo a los pies de su amo, jugar con Britt y las comilonas que daba en el gran salón, en Siena apenas y prueba bocado pues el reino no se encuentra en condiciones de alimentar a tremendo animal que es ella. Aunque podría exigir una mejor alimentación no lo hará, no será un ser de luz pero no ve bien saciar su hambre a costa de todos los huérfanos que habitan el reino.

-las oleadas de seres de bajo astral han disminuido considerablemente, hoy no tarde mucho en acabar con ellos y venir a dar mi reporte

-y como no iban a bajar, si te has dedicado a matar a cuanta cosa se acerca a Siena- sonrió un momento, su quimera estaba desarrollando su potencial acecino de manera satisfactoria.

-pero han engrosado sus filas con nigromantes… los no muertos dan mucho asco- de solo pensar en esos humanoides dando de tumbos por los alrededores, con su putrefacto olor y apariencia verdosa se le revuelve el estomago.

-si te dedicas a matar a sus bestias es lógico que busquen una armada que puedan revivir las veces que necesiten- clásica estrategia demoniaca, ahora más que nunca está convencida de que hay un demonio detrás de los ataques a Siena

-logre capturar a un nigromante…- comento Quinn- y conseguí que me diera un nombre…- la quimera mira hacia el piso de mármol

-pues habla de una vez- Lucifer ha dejado su cómoda posición en el diván para pararse enfrente de la quimera.

-… Finn –susurro la quimera

-¿Finn?- el demonio entrecerró sus ojos pensando en el nombre- ¡Santana!- grito con algo de premura. A pocos segundos apareció el demonio moreno saliendo de un portal junto con Britt que se cubría su desnudes con una sabana de seda rosa.

-¿sabes qué hora es?- pregunta la morena cruzándose de brazos y arreglándose la bata de seda roja que la atavía.

-tu trabajo no tiene hora- chista Lucifer

-hola Quinn- sonrió el unicornio

-Britt- los ojos somnolientos de la quimera se iluminaron, desde que se fue del castillo no había sido capaz de ver a Britt, estaba muy preocupada por ella y de un salto llego hasta el unicornio- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sigue doliendo? –sus gigantescas garras toman a la fina figura blanca por los brazos a lo cual Santana le lanza una mirada asesina haciendo notar que está muy cerca de "su" unicornio.

-Estoy bien Quinn- la rubia se suelta para darle un gran abrazo- extrañaba tu melena esponjosa

-y yo te extrañaba a ti –suspiro correspondiendo el abrazo, era agradable estar con la gente que conocía.

-no le mientas Britt, dile la verdad, todo el mundo está mejor sin esa bola de pelos dejando su pelambre por todo el castillo

-a si pues…- Quinn iba a contraatacar pero es detenida por Britt

-San también te extraño mucho

-tus cuernos…- Quinn mira la frente del unicornio, en lugar de tener un largo y esbelto cuerno se encuentran dos, uno abajo del otro y el primero más largo que el segundo

-no sé qué paso pero me he convertido en el primer Bicorn del mundo jajajajajaja

-algo tendrá que ver con que viva a mi servicio- infirió Lucifer, todos se extrañaron cuando vieron brotar de su frente estos dos cuernos en lugar de su acostumbrado cuerno de unicornio pero tras mucho análisis de Lucifer y Gila no encontraron registros de algún unicornio con esta particularidad por lo que bautizaron a Britt como el primer Bicorn de la historia. Dado a que esto no le molesta y sigue conservando sus mismos poderes, el interés por el tema de los dos cuernos se relego a segundo plano.

-todo es tu culpa bola de pelos- gruño Santana mirando a la quimera- de no haberte hecho esas argollas…

-no habría podido salir del palacio- dijo Britt dando a entender que no le importaba haber ayudado a su amiga

-Santana- Lucifer llamo al demonio- ¿conoces a algún demonio llamado Finn?

-¿Finn?...- el demonio toco uno de sus delgados cuernos haciendo memoria- me parece que no, ningún demonio de clase media alta usaría un nombre tan idiota

-maldita sea- siseo Lucifer dando vueltas en círculos

-no creo que sea un ser de obscuridad el que use ese nombre- el bicorn ahora estaba en la espalda de la quimera muy acomodada en la gran melena de esta

-Britt no andes en su melena cuando estés desnuda- dijo alarmada Santana bajándola de inmediato- no sabes si esta sucia, podría pegarte algo

-para tu información soy una quimera muy limpia

-aun así no me lo creo- las miradas comenzaron a chocar y antes de que comenzara una pelea.

-dejen hablar a Britt- ordenado el demonio mayor

-Finn me suena a un animal que vive en las montañas –concluyo la rubia- quizá un Troll

-podría ser… - la Quimera se sentó en el piso de mármol rascando su barbilla- el nigromante solo dijo que fue "Finn" quien le contrato y prometió tierras en Siena si aceptaba el trabajo.

-¿no te dijo nada mas?- pregunta Santana

-no tuvo tiempo, un licántropo le comió la cabeza antes de que siguiera hablando

-¿y que estabas haciendo cuando le comieron la cabeza? –grito Santana agitando sus brazos

-estaba a mitad de una carnicería- gruño levantándose por completo

-ya ya niñas- las dos sintieron sus corazones estremecerse y ser apretados Lucifer

-Britt alístate lo más rápido que puedas, te irás con Quinn antes de que llegue el amanecer

-¿Qué?- el demonio moreno volvió a gritar

-Quinn no puede buscar información y matar a todos los enemigos a la vez

-tampoco podrá proteger a Britt si algo malo sucediera

-¿puedes proteger a Britt?- Lucifer miro a su quimera

-con mi vida si es necesario- gruño muy segura de sus palabras.

-con eso me basta- sonrío Britt- no tardare nada en recoger algunas cosas para el viaje- la ojiazul salió corriendo de la habitación.

-sigo pensando que es una mala idea- Santana se cruzo de brazos, se sentía un poco más segura al oír a Quinn pero esta quimera aun no es un gran peleador, solo ha jugado con demonios de bajo astral, licántropos y muertos que se arrastran.

No tiene ni la menor idea de cómo enfrentarse a algo más poderoso ¿Qué tal que ese Finn es un maldito líder orco con algo de nivel? ¿Sabe Quinn como matar a un orco protegido por talismanes de Troll chaman? No claro que no lo sabe porque es una bola de pelos idiota

-recuerda que en pocos días será realizara el Concilio Demoniaco- Lucifer toma uno de sus libros y comienza a hojearlo

-… puto Concilio de mierda- gruño la morena golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano

-¿prefieres dejar a Britt encerrada en esa pequeña habitación sin ventilación?

-me quedare en el palacio y…

-te necesito en el Concilio, debemos buscar al maldito demonio que está detrás de esto, no puedo llevar a nadie mas

-maldita sea…- Santana estaba con las manos atadas- será mejor que la cuides bien bola de pelos

-pfff- simplemente se dio media vuelta para evitar oír los reclamos del demonio.

-escucha Quinn- Lucifer se acerco a su quimera, lo que le diría era de extrema importancia

-Britt es un juguete muy importante para mí- Santana se extraño al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca ¿Lucifer tiene algo importante en su vida?- tienes que cuidarla muy bien, Britt tiende a…

-a ser Britt- sonrío al pensar en su amiga jugando imprudentemente por el campo de batalla

-exacto, y no me puedo dar el lujo de perderla o de que algún ser de luz la descubra.

-entiendo… - nadie podía saber quién era ella.

-por lo que te enseñare un truco que solo tú puedes hacer…

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el sol apenas se asomaba Quinn y Britt salían del cementerio con dirección a la casa de los Capuleto, el Bicorn llevaba una capa roja propiedad de Santana mientras Quinn usaba una larga capa marrón y en ella cubrió a Britt.

-no es necesario tanta tela Quinn

-nunca se sabe quien este de chismoso en las ventanas- iban tan rápido como Quinn podía sin hacer mucho ruido

Al llegar a la casa de los Capuleto aun con toda la discreción conduce a Britt hasta lo mas alto de la casa, donde se encuentra su "habitación" ella se quería quedar en la habitación de Julieta pero ya que todo el mundo grito como locos le consiguieron una lo mas cerca de la mujer.

-aquí te quedaras

-wow un cuarto humano- este cuarto se encuentra arriba del de Julieta, tiene una hermosa vista hacia el bosque y dentro de el una cama grande (no tan grande para que Quinn duerma bien) un librero, una pequeña sala con estampados en dorado con verde, alfombras por todas partes y un secreter muy coqueto en el cual no podía ni siquiera sentarse Quinn.

-eso parece- se deja caer en la cama exhalando fuertemente, por hoy lo había logrado, ahora a dormir sus 2 horas… que difícil era ser un sirviente del mal.

.

.

.

.

-¿todo listo?- En el palacio de Lucifer se encuentran en la salida todos sus ocupantes, en cuestión minutos se abrirá una grita en el suelo que llevara a quien la cruce a lo más profundo del infierno.

-esta todo preparado, ya podemos comenzar el descenso- Santana se encarga personalmente de cada detalle en estos viajes después de todo el es sirviente con mayor rango en la casa de Lucifer y el único que puede acompañarla en la mayor de las convenciones infernales… "El Concilio Demoniaco"

-muy bien- antes de salir del palacio se voltea a dar las últimas instrucciones a Exael- mantén a Ferre dentro del palacio todo el tiempo, mientras Sananta se encuentre fuera no podrá mantener la barrera así que solo dependemos de tus artilugios para controlar cualquier incidente.

-no tiene de que preocuparse mi señora- el viejo dio una reverencia- mantendré al castillo impecable para su llegada.

-seguramente mandaran a un arcángel a investigar mientras estoy fuera, ya sabes cómo encargarte de ellos

-si mi señora

-la puerta se está abriendo- dice Santana acomodándose por centésima ves su hermosa armadura negra la cual lleva motivos rojos como el rubí que parecen llamas a punto de quemar todo a su paso. Aunque la gran mayoría de sus armaduras son de estos dos colores, esta es especial por lo intrincado de los grabados, el material casi indestructible del que está hecho y claro, que seguro será la armadura más costosa y rara que tendrá cualquier demonio abajo del rango de los Comandantes del Infierno... bueno ser el único sirviente demoniaco de Lucifer debía de tener algún punto a favor.

Enfrente del palacio se extiende un grieta de 30 metros de la cual sale un pequeño demonio rojo vestido de gala, sus cuernos chatos, cara de huevo y millones de dientes sucios en una sucesión poco simétrica hace una reverencia.

-Comandante de los Infiernos Lucifer- dijo mirando a los presentes

-Soy yo- contesto dando un paso al frente- Lucifer no lleva una armadura, usa uno de sus clásicos vestidos azules muy entallados, el cabello suelto, muchas joyas tanto en el cuello como en sus brazos y su actitud altiva de siempre.

-he venido a escoltarla a usted y a su sequito

Los demonios comenzaron a caminar hacia la grieta en tanto levantan sus manos con una señal obscena dirigida a cierta estrella en el cielo.

-se que nos puedes ver y escuchar maldito bastardo- desde muy lejos Heimdall tuerce la boca y los ojos.

-es pero que disfrutes la vista, pervertido de mierda- las mujeres desaparecen dentro de la grieta.

.

.

.

.

.

Un tanto lejos de ahí se encuentra Quinn dando la tercera vuelta a la gran muralla de Siena, aunque los monstruos se han retirado y no han atacado en un buen tiempo, la quimera desde temprano se mantiene alerta.

-no hay mas que animalitos come hojas y 3 coyotes alrededor de la cuidad Quinn- un aburrido Bicorn va montado en la quimera dorada.

-aunque tu percepción de almas es muy buena…

-puedo abarcar un radio de… haaaaaa….- un gran bostezo de aberración- 450km… y mi percepción de almas me dice que…- la chica se levanta intempestivamente y mira hacia el bosque.

-¿Qué sucede?- la quimera se detiene al igual que la chica de tez blanca.

-no lo se…- Britt detecto algo pero quizá esto vaya muy encontrar de las reglas de Lucifer- es complicado…

-Dime Britt ¿es algo peligroso?

-de pende de a quien le preguntes- ahora la bicorn se encontraba en un dilema, Lucifer le prohibió ayudar a Quinn en su apuesta con el demonio mayor bajo pena de nunca mas dejarla ver a Santana pero… si no hacía nada seguro que su amiga perdería.

-¿he?- no tuvo tiempo de pensar mas, la Bicorn salió corriendo a máxima velocidad hacia el bosque- oye espera, no puedes andar sola Britt- Quinn corrió tanto como pudo pero no es ni la mitad de rápida que lo es la rubia, por suerte dejo un claro rastro de olor.

En la imensidad del bosque, por un pequeño claro una figura emplumada tararea una melancolica canción. La rubia de ojos azules como el cielo se va acercando lentamente para ver detenidamente a Rachel sin que esta lo note, puede apreciar que está muy triste, sus canciones ya no son tan claras y vibrantes.

-Buuu – grita la rubia saliendo de los matorrales.

-haaaa Britt no hagas eso- la arpía cae de espaldas

-lo siento Rachel pero es muy divertido espantarte- dice entre risas ayudándola a levantarse

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta algo alarmada

-paseando, sentí tu alma y pues… quise pasar a ver que la estas

-este territorio no es seguro

-es un lugar neutro, para mi es bastante seguro- siempre y cuando no sea un territorio de luz muy pequeño o poderoso ella puede pasear a su antojo.

-no me refiero a eso, se acerca un gran demonio a estas tierras, deberías de regresar con… "esa"- no es un secreto que Santana y Rachel no se llevan muy bien.

-¿Cuál demonio? –fue para ayudar a Quinn y ahora está haciendo trabajo de Lucifer parece que ya tiene una buena cuartada.

-no puedo hablar mucho de eso…- la morena se mordió un poco los labios

-¿has estado juntándote con demonios desde que Quinn se…

-¡no!- grito para evitar que terminara la oración- pero mi… novio… trabaja para ellos

-wow… ¿novio?- ok al averno lo de la investigación, esto es más importante- creí que a ti solo te iban…

-no es un mal tipo- se apresuro a decir

-¿tipo?

-si… es algo lento y huele raro pero creo que me quiere y pues… no es como si otra criatura me quisiera cerca…

-Rachel…- antes de que hablara Quinn llego corriendo y rugiendo- ¡espera es amiga mía!

-¿amiga?- la quimera y la arpía se detienen antes de matarse

-¿Cómo puedes llamar amiga a la cosa que… que le hizo eso a mi único amor?- chillo la arpía

-¿Qué le hice que a quien? ¡Joder que no se de lo que hablas!- bufo frustrada Quinn

-clámense, antes de decir cualquier cosa quiero que todas hagan notar que yo no te traje aquí, tu fuiste quien llego por su propio pie, estamos de acuerdo- Britt miro seriamente a la quimera, si Lucifer pensaba que esto había sido una ayuda y no un accidente feliz estaría en problemas.

-¿si?

-bien- sonrió la Bicorn- Rachel ella es… un nuevo sirviente de Lucifer y ella no mato a nadie que tu quisieras- bueno técnicamente Quinn la sirena se suicido pero… la quimera no lo mato a la sirena.

-entonces ¿Por qué tiene el collar que le regale?

-cuando murió… Q…- no podía usar el nombre completo, eso sería a todas por todas ayudar a la quimera en la apuesta- Santana le quito el collar y se lo dio a ella

-¿Quién le dio permiso de darle lo que no es suyo?- grullo en una rabieta- ¡quiero mi collar de inmediato!- aleteo mirando furiosa a la quimera de ojos… hermosamente verdes pero eso no tiene nada que ver ahora, quiere aunque sea un pequeño recuerdo de su amor.

-toma- inmediatamente Quinn se quito el collar y se lo ofrece a la arpía quien un poco desconfiada toma el collar entre sus garras- no era mi intención molestarle…

-está bien… no sabías que era importante para mi este collar- Rachel trato de controlar sus lagrimas, estas hicieron que el corazón de la quimera diera un brinco

-no llores- se apresuro al ser emplumado quien se espanto un poco- humm… no hay necesidad de llorar- ahora se sentía estúpida por ese arranque emocional pero esos ojos chocolate, tan tristes y destrozados le obligaban a tomarla en brazos y llorar junto a ella.

- sabes Rachel- llego Britt a rescatar a las chicas del silencio incomodo- este león con cuernos es muy buen cantante

-¿Qué?- la arpía se había quedado embelesada con esos ojos verdes tan puros como… como los que había perdido.

-sí, es muy buena, vamos cántale algo a la chica- sonríe la rubia

-no sé que cantar…- se sonrojo- yo nunca canto… -y era muy incomodo que Britt la empujara a hacerlo.

-claro que cantas, cuando estás sola en el jardín te la pasas cantando hasta que Santana te lanza algo para callarte- quizá si Rachel la escuchaba cantar… solo quizás.

La quimera comenzó a tararear una canción del mar, pero con su gruesa vos esta no le recordaba a la arpía nada de nada, al contrario le daban unas ganas enormes de corregir el estilo del mamífero peludo.

-…. Necesita mejorar pero… para un animal salvaje no esta tan mal-trato de sonreír

-soy terrible ¿verdad?- ahora no podía aguantar la vergüenza y se tapo los ojos con sus garras

-pero puede mejorar- brinco Britt sobre la quimera- ¿Rachel le podrías ayudar a cantar?

-¿Qué? –exclamaron las dos

-no te haría mal aprender a cantar mejor- dijo la rubia tocando sus cuernos

-no creo que sea prudente pedir algo asi Britt- suspiro la quimera aun mas avergonzada

-yo no tendría problemas en ayudarte a mejorar tu canto- los esbirros de Lucifer voltearon a mirarla sorprendidos- ahora que sabía que no fue ella quien mato a su amor, no tiene ningun problema pero… ho… el si tendrá un problema- solo te daré un consejo

-dime- Quinn le miro fijamente a los ojos a lo que Rachel sintió un pequeño escalofrió

-aléjate lo mas que puedas de aquí, abandona estas tierras y refúgiate en el castillo de tu señor

-¿Por qué?

-… el jefe de mi novio… no está muy contento por como diezmaste sus tropas- de nuevo se mordió los labios algo que Quinn nota y le pone a saltar otra vez el corazón- si aprecias tu vida regresaras a tus tierras y no volverás a Siena.

- no puedo dejar a Siena sola- contesta la quimera con una voz muy segura de si

-si no lo haces…- se escucho algunas pisadas que tiran arboles a su paso.

-Rachel- una sosa y lúgubre voz llama a la arpía, esta emprende el vuelo.

-entonces prepárate a pelear antes del ocaso

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

DIOS! JESUCRISTO VENCEDOR! Pude actualizar esta historia!

No están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero en la tesis y todo el lio con la universidad me dejo sin tiempo para escribir, hasta ahora pude terminar el capitulo, me siento mucho mucho mejor.

Pasando al capítulo, ya iba siendo hora de que estas chicas hablaran jojojojo y se hablaran mas después… de que Quinn tenga su primer gran pelea, espero con ansias el describir esa escena. Nos vemos.


	9. La Primera Pelea

Capitulo 08: La Primera Pelea

.

.

.

-¡Gente de Siena!- gruño la bestia dorada desde el palco del castillo- se acerca el último de los males

Alrededor del castillo, en la pequeña plaza frente a este se arremolinan entre soldados, gente de dinero y algunos civiles que van de paso, los murmullos no se hacen esperar y del barullo una gigantesca voz se puede distinguir un "¿Cómo?"

-Al comenzar el descenso del sol- la Quimera señalo al astro rey- el ser maligno que ha acosado a Siena todo este tiempo vendrá a reclamar la cuidad- los murmullos pasaron a ser gritos de miedo- ¡pero no teman!- gruño mas fuerte dando un salto del palco al centro de la plaza- ¡DEFENDER LA CUIDAD EN LA QUE NACI CON MI VIDA SI ES NECESARIO!- para acentuar su palabras dio un estruendoso rugido que se llevo consigo el miedo de la gente dejando solo exclamaciones de victoria.

-Quinn nunca hubiera dicho eso- suspiro Britt- seguro que eso lo dijo el humano que vive dentro de ella- inflo las mejillas, era condenadamente molesto cuando Quinn cambiaba repentinamente de actitud- como extraño a la Quinn sirena.

Ciertamente la Quinn sirena hubiera tenido un mejor plan que meter a toda una cuidad en pánico el cual tardo 4 horas en calmar el rey y sus soldados, rugir a cada 5 minutos golpeándose el pecho y esperar a las puertas de la cuidad para romperse la cara con el demonio. Pero cada que se trataba de pelar por Siena la quimera se transformaba completamente se volvía mas… humana.

-pero un humano no puede vencer a un demonio… no sin ayuda- suspiro el blanco ser comenzando a implantar trampas afuera y dentro de la cuidad mas una barrera de luz de la que se aseguro que Quinn hiciera la pantomima de ser ella quien invocaba el poder del jefe de arriba.

-¿segura que no se darán cuenta que fuiste tú?- pregunto el ser dorado a su compañera que descansa en su lomo, a la espera del atardecer.

-esta barrera la puede crear un ser neutral sin mayor problema- a lo largo de los años Lucifer obligo a Britt leer muchos libros de hechicería neutral y practicarla hasta volverse condenadamente buena en ellos, todo para evitar que cualquiera reconociera la procedencia divina de sus poderes.

-no creo que cualquier ser neutral…- las barreras se dividen por números siendo 1 la barrera mas fácil, una que hasta los humanos sin mucha experiencia pueden crear hasta el nivel 22 las barreras santas que protegen los campos de energía sagrados para los seres de luz las cuales fueron creadas por los 7 arcángeles. La barrera que creo Britt fácilmente podría llegar al número 20 y la creo ella sola.

-Quinn…- una ligera briza mece el pelaje de la quimera quien después de tanto estrés ha comenzado a dormirse sin querer. Esto seguramente es a lo que llaman "la calma antes de la tormenta"

-hmmm

-¿tienes un plan?- rogaba a Lucifer que tuviera uno

- tengo que matar a lo que sea que venga a Siena ese es mi plan

-eso no es un plan- suspiro- es un suicidio…

-¿no confías en mi Britt?- la quimera se levanto un poco obligando al bicorn a retirarse de su lomo

-no es que no confié Quinn… es que… Santana siempre tiene un plan cuando va a batalla y si ese plan no funciona tiene otros tres atrás que puede usar dependiendo de lo que suceda- maldición, ese demonio tiene un plan hasta cuándo se van a la cama.

-no necesito nada de esa basura- gruño la quimera- solo tengo que matar a lo que se acerque y…

-¿y cómo lo vas a matar? ¿Sabes cuáles son sus puntos débiles? ¿Si es que alguna magia lo protege? ¿Siquiera lo puedes tocar? –Britt no suele ser el elemento que piensa una estrategia, ella se dedica a hacer barreras y recolectar información u objetos del campo de batalla pero tantos años a lado de dos demonios le ha dado mucha experiencia con las estrategias y solo si es realmente necesario ella vendrá con alguna.

-joder… ni siquiera sé que es lo que viene a atacar- bufo enojada la quimera- no se que carajos atacara a mi cuidad… pero lo que sea yo…

-lo mataras si ya me quedo claro

-y justo cuando creí que Santana se había ido

-… jajajajajajajaja- los dos seres comenzaron a reír

- no sé mucho sobre demonios… todavía no leo sobre ellos –acepto la quimera

-yo te ayudare desde lejos – el bicorn toco por arriba del pelaje del pecho justo donde se encuentra la marca demoniaca- esta marca nos permite comunicarnos entre nosotros mentalmente sin que ningún otro ser sea capaz de interceptar nuestros pensamientos – era como una línea directa entre los esbirros de Lucifer- cada que quieras hablar conmigo, con Santana, o los chicos del castillo… incluso con el viejo Ferre o la misma Lucifer

-no lo sabía- comenta un tanto extrañada que tan valiosa información se le fuera negada

-es que Santana tenía miedo de que te pusieras a insultarla todo el tiempo sin que ella pudiera pararlo- porque esta comunicación entre los marcados por el demonio no hay manera de evitarla.

-y no tiene ni idea, comenzare a leer muy fuerte en mi mente hasta que no pueda soportarlo- sonrió la quimera

"_trata de no cabrearla mucho o Lucifer las volverá a castigar_"

-tu voz resonó en mi mente- la quimera se espanto un poco

-sí, es un poco extraño la primera vez que la escuchas- siguieron platicando y preparando una pequeña estrategia que debería de servir para mantener a lo que fuera a llegar lejos de Siena hasta el último momento.

.

.

.

.

.

La caída del astro rey llego lenta y tensamente, se podía partir el aire con un cuchillo y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del viento moviendo la copa de los arboles al compas de una vieja canción de cuna para las almas en pena. Todos los humanos se encuentran recluidos bajo la barrera creada por Britt pero se mantienen tan callados que pareciera que no existieran.

Quinn se encuentra sobre la muralla principal mirando al horizonte y de a poco va escondiéndose el sol en un mar de llamas naranjas y ocres… ocres como su pelaje. A lado suyo se encuentra Britt cubierta por una gruesa capa verde que la esconde por completo, a los costados de la quimera se encuentran todos los soldados que quedan de Siena fuertemente armados, tan armados que Quinn puede escuchar el tintineo de sus armas y armaduras causado por el tremor de sus cuerpos.

-Quinn…

-Julieta – los felinos ojos dejan de mirar al sol para concentrarse en la joven de cabello chino- ¿sucede algo? –sus palabras son cortadas por un efusivo abrazo acompañado de lagrimas

-una vez te perdí… no quiero perderte dos veces

-no lo harás- la quimera trata con todo el cuidado del mundo el tomar a la joven por la cintura y mirarla directo a los ojos- te protegeré a ti y a nuestro reino

-tengo un mal presentimiento- seguían las lagrimas corriendo por su blanca piel y aun con la armadura que lleva se nota su debilidad… la fragilidad humana.

-pase lo que pase…- se acerco mas a la mujer, cubriéndola con su inmenso cuerpo- yo estaré aquí para cuidarte… aun cuando no me puedas ver- mas sollozos.

-¡Quinn!- el bicorn encapuchado alerta a la quimera quien da un salto hacia la entrada de la cuidad pasando las murallas pero aun dentro de la barrera.

-señora Julieta usted sabe quién es…- ante la alerta la figura alta y encapuchada desaparece- era el que acompañaba a nuestra salvadora

-no… pero debe ser amigo suyo

Siena fue azotada por un terrible terremoto que derribo algunas casas, después de este impacto la tierra comenzó a abrirse en dos para asombro y horror de los humanos presentes quienes solo habían escuchado de estas grietas en sus libros sagrados. Esta grieta era monumentalmente grande y de ella emanaba olor a peste mezclado con podredumbre, junto al hedor una nube fue cubriendo el cielo tornándolo de un color gris muerte.

De la rajadura salió una oz que al tocar la tierra volvió todo alrededor en un verde musgo, Quinn nota que este debe ser una clase de hechizo pues todo afuera de la barrera ha quedado suspendido en el tiempo.

"_es otra especie de barrera, la suelen utilizar los demonios para evitar que los seres de luz se den cuenta de lo que hace_" la voz de Britt retumba en su mente respondiendo a sus incógnitas, ahora más que nunca agradece que Lucifer le obligara a llevar al bicorn consigo.

"_parece bastante grande_" comenta Quinn saliendo de la protección que da la barrera

"_muy grande y muy mal hecha pero es normal, el que mucho abarca poco aprieta_"

Lo siguiente que paso dejo congelado el corazón de todos los que observaban, de la grieta salió un demonio color café oscuro, tan grande como una casa de dos pisos, su parte inferior se asemeja a un ciempiés con el cuerpo hinchado lleno de veneno, de este se extiende un torso musculoso con la espalda llena de picos, un cuello ancho donde se encuentra una cara con ojos afilados y rojos, en la frente un cuerno que asemeja a un pico, sus dientes afilados van de extremo a extremo de la cabeza que a comparación con el cuerpo se antoja pequeña y para rematar, en lugar de brazos este demonio tiene picos iguales a una oz.

-bueno… no es tan grande como me lo imaginaba… - dice para sí misma la quimera

"_pero debe ser rápido, no te confíes_" sonó la voz de Britt "_yo estaré en mi forma invisible alrededor de aquí para buscar información así que no podre ayudarte mucho" _

-no es necesario…

-oye tú – una lúgubre y gruesa voz sale del demonio- ¿con quién hablas?

- ¡contigo imbécil!- gruñe- ¿Quién te dijo que podías atacar esta cuidad humana?

-eres muy creído para ser un pequeño gusano- el demonio camino hacia el encuentro con la quimera- ¿eres la bola de pelos que ha estado matando a mis bestias?

-nunca me ha agradado ese nombre…- recordando al demonio que siempre la llama así- soy el ser que fue invocado para proteger estas tierras

-¿una invocación?... ya veo… con razón no te podía encontrar forma- lo de la invocación fue idea de Santana para evitar que otros seres de luz o de obscuridad dudaran de su procedencia, las bestias invocadas tienen cientos de formas diferentes, no existe nadie que las conozca todas.

-¿Qué te llevo a atacar esta ciudad?- pregunta entrando en posición de combate

-no es de tu incumbencia mis razones- lanzo una rápida estocada hacia la quimera quien de un brinco se alejo-… este gusano peludo tiene talento

La batalla comenzó, por momentos parecía que todo se desarrollaba a una velocidad sobrehumana pero con el pasar de los minutos el ser dorado que protegía a Siena comenzó a ir mas y mas lento.

"_esto va mal_" desde una esquina segura la bicorn ve la batalla y no le gusta lo que ve.

"_extrañamente me siento muy… fría…"_ el cuerpo de Quinn había comenzando a temblar sin control y sus movimientos se hacían más pesados, por el contrario de su oponente quien llevaba el mismo ritmo.

"_debe estar usando un aura congelante_"

-¿un aura congelante? -gruñe al dar un brinco hacia atrás

-veo que te diste cuenta- el demonio comenzó a reír- no hay ningún ser, de este u otro reino que pueda contra mi aura congelante, he matado infinidad de paladines con sus tontos - otra estocada, esta rozo el pelambre dorado- e inútiles medallones contra la congelación… humanos inútiles.

-algo se podrá hacer- comenta la quimera tratando de controlar sus temblores, ahora le cuesta trabajo sentir la puta de sus garras.

"_no puedo hacer nada sin que el note que estoy aquí… maldita sea…"_ el bicorn maldice mientras le da vueltas a la escena, si ella trata de neutralizar el aura congelante del demonio seguro que sabrá que alguien con poderes divinos ayuda a Quinn y metería en problemas con Lucifer a las dos… en serios serios problemas.

"_debo de estar en una situación muy jodida si te pones a maldecir Britt Brtitt_" suspiro tratando de evitar otra estocada, esta vez no lo logro y un certero cuchillazo cruza su pecho

-tienes la piel dura gusano peludo- el demonio ríe estruendosamente- pero si mis manos no te cortan mi aura congelante terminara por parar tu triste corazón- la prodigiosa piel de león le ha salvado de una buena pero esta no evita que las manos comienzan a moverse sin su consentimiento

"_a este paso no tardaras en desmayarte Quinn_" ahora mas preocupada que antes Britt deja a tras el miedo a ser regañada por el miedo a perder a su amiga.

"_ni lo pienses Britt Britt, te pondrás en peligro y eso no lo permitiré_" de un gruñido se mueve para utilizar su única opción usando el ultimo control que posee sobre sus garras para abrir una herida en la palma de sus manos obligando a salir su espesa sangre dorada _"tengo que clavarle las garras a como de lugar_"

Al darle la espalda al demonio este se aprovecha lanzando otra acuchillante estocada la cual logra lacerar un poco el costado de la quimera a lo que soltó un terrible gruñido, pero cuando el demonio cree haber ganado un insignificante humano le apuñala el costado trasero con una lamentable espada de plata.

-miserable humano ¿Cómo has logrado llegar tan cerca de mi?- para un humano cualquiera su aura congelante resultaría mortal

-no dejare que te lo lleves… no… no lo perderé… de nuevo…- Julieta esta que se muere de frio pero el calor de su amor es lo único que la mantiene enfrentando al temible demonio, ahora que está frente a el desearía haber llegado con algún talismán o espada mágica, lástima que el amor te de fuerzas mas no inteligencia.

-tú has de ser su invocadora- se rio por lo bajo- matarte hará mas fácil mi trabajo- es bien sabido que al matar al invocador sus invocaciones son las siguientes en abandonar este mundo.

Julieta sube su espada habiendo olvidado el significado del miedo a morir y el demonio gustoso levanta su temible oz cuando con la velocidad de un rayo la quimera se engancha de su espalda usando sus negras garras empapadas de sangre que cortan como cuchillo en mantequilla la piel café en tanto sus poderosas fauces están a punto de llegar a la carótida del demonio.

-¡Gusano!- con una tremenda sacudida la quimera termina cayendo a varios metros lejos del demonio en tanto la humana misteriosamente ha desaparecido de la escena. Su sangre sale a borbotones, no entiende el poder de la bestia dorada pero su poder de regeneración no está trabajando y si no hace nada rápidamente se desangrara- esto no ha terminado- tan rápido como llego el demonio se esfumo por la grieta.

"_Gila abre una entrada ¡Ahora!_"Britt aparece aun con la capa verde corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Quinn

-despierta… por lo que más quieras… despierta- a lado de la bestia dorada una mujer llora desesperada

Pero la quimera no puede ni abrir los ojos de lo agotada que se encuentra, ese último movimiento le consumió toda la energía que le quedaba, quería gritar, quería abrazarla decirle que la ama… ¿Qué la ama?... ¿amar?... ¿Rachel?

Antes de que Julieta pueda seguir su escena trágica la figura envuelta en la capa verde llega y de nuevo mágicamente ella aparece arriba de la muralla principal en tanto un remolino de tierra le evita ver lo que sucede, para cuando la tierra se asienta, tanto la grieta como los seres que peleaban han desaparecido por completo.

.

.

.

En tanto algo lejos de ahí en el bosque una arpía ve con cierto pesar en el corazón el final de esta batalla.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con la bestia dorada?- pregunto más para ella que para el ser que la acompaña

-mi jefe debió matarlo- comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia otra grieta abierta- ¿vienes o no?

-… voy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA

Se que me tarde mucho mucho mucho y que algunos no es la historia que esperaban que actualizara y pido disculpas por eso pero este capituló lleva la semana rondando mi cabeza.

El nombre del demonio se revelara el capítulo siguiente en tanto les contare que el poder de Quinn está muy mal aprovechado y... y muchas cosas que será mejor lean un día de estos jajajajajaja, solo diré que en los próximos capítulos habrá mas Faberry! Que es lo que nos atañe no? Jajajajaja. Nos vemos.


	10. Infierno divertido

Capitulo 09:_ El Infierno puede ser Divertido si Estas con el Demonio Correcto._

.

.

.

Nos encontramos en la antesala del infierno, este lugar es el gran salón de baile para los demonios de más alto rango, es una hermosa sala de mármol con gigantescas torres que llevan esculpidas a los grandes demonios y sus hazañas. Si no fuera por el aplastante olor a azufre y la compañía cualquier humano gustaría de tener este salón de baile en su palacio.

Santana se encuentra en este salón tomando una copa de sangre fresca y revisando detalladamente a todos los demonios que se dieron cita, algunos de gran talla otros insignificantes que han llegado a este nivel a base de halagos y lamer culos pero de momento ninguno parece hablar de algo especialmente interesante… o al menos que a ella le interese.

Después de un pequeño suspiro y estar a punto de rendirse Santana ve llegar a un demonio insecto con un zarpazo en la espalda, ella reconoce esos surcos en la armadura, solo esas malditas uñas negras de la bola de pelos pueden traspasar de tal manera el hierro.

-Duriel…- susurra el nombre del demonio para ella misma en tanto comienza a maquilar alguna estrategia para espiar al demonio sin ser tan malditamente obvia y de una mirada encuentra la distracción perfecta.

No muy lejos de ella se encuentra un demonio muy orgulloso y parlanchín de quien podrá servirse para no levantar sospechas. Dicho demonio hoy se ha aparecido como un hombre alto, blanco y robusto, ataviado con una hermosa armadura gris Oxford, claro no tan hermosa o poderosa como la que ella tiene pero admite que el demonio sabe de armaduras, se encuentra rodeado de algunos demonios basura y como siempre se encuentra hablando de sí mismo y de cómo es el mejor estratega del infierno.

-a callar Azmodan – ante las palabras de la morena un silencio se hace presente entre los demonios- no deberías de colgarte títulos que no te pertenecen

-y según tu ¿Quién merece el título del "mejor estratega del infierno"? – sus ojos se tornaron en dorado y mostro sus dientes en un pequeño desdén.

-El mejor estratega del infierno está tratando asuntos de estado ahí dentro- señalo Santana al final del salón donde se encuentra una puerta fuertemente custodiada, atrás de esta se encuentran los 7 príncipes del infierno discutiendo asuntos importantes.

- ¿los 7 cobardes del infierno? Pfffff- se cruzó de brazos- si fueran tan fuertes e increíbles no habrían pactado con nuestros enemigos una estúpida paz cuando estábamos ganando la guerra

-Ellos evitaron que destruyéramos el mundo imbécil- de no haber tenido un cese al fuego al final de esa guerra no habría quedado planeta por el cual pelear.

-¡sandeces!- grito el demonio haciendo sacudir el lugar, Santana sonríe internamente pues mientras pone todos los ojos en ella y Azmodan quien en lugar de llamarse "Señor del pecado" debería llamarse "Señor del ego inflado" Duriel y sus jefes hablan sin temor a ser escuchados… grave error.

.

.

-¡Que son estas fachas Duriel!

-mis señores- el demonio hace una reverencia ante 3 demonios- me apena mi aspecto como no tienen idea

-¿Qué sucedió en tu misión?

-me encontré con la invocación que custodiaba la cuidad y le di muerte.

-pues parece que no se murió sin dar pelea- uno de los demonios se burla en tanto sus hermanos solo miran serios al sangrante Duriel- ¿seguro que lo mataste?

-por supuesto- gruño el demonio insecto- por mi honor como demonio menor y…

-shh shhh shhhh con saber que lo mataste me basta, no necesitamos salvadores para cuando comencemos la incursión.

.

.

-y por todas esas razones YO SOY EL MEJOR ESTRATEGA DEL INFIERNO- Santana no había puesto atención a lo que decía el maldito Azmodan, estaba muy concentrada agudizando sus oídos y tomando nota de todo lo que habían dicho los demonios mayores.

-curioso que un triste demonio menor se llene tanto la boca – En el infierno existen diferentes demonios de gran poder, los 7 príncipes del infierno son supuestamente los más poderosos y quienes tienen mayor territorio y legiones a su disposición. Después de ellos pasan los demonios mayores quienes se presume algunos de ellos tienen el mismo poder que los 7 príncipes solo que estos no estuvieron presentes el día que infierno y cielo pactaron la paz y por lo tanto no se encuentran con los líderes supremos. Siguen los demonios menores, como Duriel o Azmodan quienes son como los generales en el infierno y generalmente trabajan para los demonios mayores o incluso para algunos líderes supremos- pero bien dicen que los perros pequeños son los que más fuerte ladran.

-mira quien habla, la que ni siquiera es un demonio de verdad- ese comentario de verdad la hizo enojar

-pues este demonio te podría obligar a morderte tu propio trasero en cualquier momento- de sus ojos pequeñas llamas rojas saltaron

-quisiera verte intentarlo pero seguramente no lo harás porque los perros de los 7 cobardes tienen prohibido atacar a demonios cuando tenemos las reuniones- le saco la lengua- sus patéticas reglas siempre se les revierten

-recuerda que tú también eres un perro Azmodan- hizo tronar sus dientes, ella odiaba esas malditas reglas pero tenía razón, como sirviente de Lucifer tiene una imagen que cuidar.

- yo no soy un perro porque no tengo dueño – gruño sonriendo, ante lo cual los demás demonios también sonrieron

-un perro no deja de ser perro solo por vivir en la calle- escupió venosa Santana- solo se vuelve un callejero mugroso

.

.

-¿había alguien más capaz de hacernos frente en la cuidad?

-solo el invocador de la bestia que mate… ella hizo…- se sentía desfallecer- una barrera malditamente fuerte

-¿a ese invocador también lo mataste?

-… si… - la verdad es que no tenía idea de que había pasado, en cuanto pudo escapo antes de morir pero sus heridas singuen sin cicatrizar, quizá las garras de la bestia estaban envenenadas. Ante la respuesta tan pensada del demonio menor sus jefes se miraron un momento y luego el mayor puso su mano en el hombro de Duriel.

-has hecho un buen trabajo Duriel, es hora de que descanses

-mi señor… nunca he tomado un descanso de mi trabajo, el único día que descansare será el día que…- comenzó a temblar, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía, realmente la sangre de esa bestia era veneno.

-el día que mueras – una cruel sonrisa torció los labios de los 3 demonios mayores en tanto cortaban la cabeza de Duriel, para luego teletransportar el cuerpo cercenado a un triste barranco del inframundo donde se pudriría por lo que resta de la eternidad.

Santana trago saliva, quizá ella fue la única en ese salón que se dio cuenta de este movimiento macabro de los 3 demonios mayores atrás de ella pero solo mantuvo su fachada, ya había cumplido su misión, solo faltaba que su jefe saliera de esa estúpida reunión.

.

.

.

En tanto Santana mantiene los ánimos calientes en la antesala el infierno, atrás de la puerta se encuentra la sala de cristal, una habitación eternamente congelada donde se extiende una mesa redonda de hielo con 7 gigantescas sillas igual de hielo. En las paredes se puede observar grabados de sus innumerables batallas y sus grandes logros, entre ellos el más grande de todos… la paz.

-¿alguien tiene algo más que agregar?- pregunto Leviatán el señor de la envidia.

-yo tengo algo que agregar- dijo Lucifer levantándose de su asiento, los otros 6 suspiraron de mala gana- joder sé que a nadie le gusta estar en este maldito congelador pero tenemos asuntos que tratar aquí

-di lo que tengas que decir y ya- Amon el señor de la Ira no era conocido por su paciencia.

-alguien trata tomar la zona neutral del Noroeste – todos los presentes se quedaron sin aliento

-ese es una acusación muy fuerte Lucifer- Belcebú el señor de la gula miro inquiridoramente a la mujer de negro- ¿tienes pruebas?

-por algunos años bestias y seres de bajo astral han estado asediando la cuidad humana que se estableció en el punto de energía…

-eso no tiene nada nuevo, en el punto neutro del sur atacan todo el tiempo las bestias y los seres de bajo astral- Amon mueve la mano desmeritando los comentarios de Lucifer

-El punto del Noroeste nunca había sido asediado de manera tan ordenada… nunca lo he permitido

-¿crees que soy incapaz de hacer mi trabajo Lucifer?- la habitación comenzó a temblar cuando el demonio comenzó a elevar su fuerza.

El acuerdo entre los cielos y el infierno fue claro y al repartirse las tierras el jefe de arriba fue muy enfático en dejar a los príncipes del infierno ser los protectores de los puntos de energía neutros, claro que los ángeles protegen a los animales y los humanos que habitan estas tierras y se podría llegar a pensar que son ellos los encargados de proteger los puntos de energía ¿entonces quien pone a un demonio a cuidar algo tan valioso? Pues bueno ¿Quién mejor para proteger el mayor tesoro que el mejor ladrón?

-sabemos que Lucifer no disfruta de las batallas y por ende no las permite en su territorio, Amon gusta de ver sangre y por eso permite los asedios, nadie acusa a nadie de faltar a su juramento- Belfegor el señor de la pereza se apresuró a mediar antes de que comenzara una afrenta- solo son maneras de trabajar… distintas.

-aparte de los asedios de bestias- continuo Lucifer como si Amon no hubiera hablado- Tirael fue a visitarme

-¿ese tipo otra vez? – Asmodeo señor de la Lujuria lamio sus labios- debe tener un fetiche muy raro por ti Lucifer

-el interrumpió en mi castillo hablando de una conspiración para corromper el punto neutro y como sabrán cuando el rio suena…

-es porque agua lleva- Mammon señor de la avaricia y el único que no había hablado en toda la reunión se digna a hacerse escuchar- comprendo que quieran tomar el punto neutro Noroeste, la manera de trabajar de Lucifer al negarse a tener cientos de legiones de esbirros malignos hace creer a otros demonios que es un punto fácil de asaltar.

-no podrían estar más equivocados- Asmodeo comenzó a reír- esta chica no acepta ninguna mierda, si algo le molesta lo mata con sus propias manos por eso no tiene esbirros malignos a su cargo.

-prefiero calidad a cantidad, gracia por notarlo- suspiro- pero mis gustos no son el tema a tratar, pido cooperación a los príncipes del infierno para la cruzada que pienso comenzar.

-tendrás nuestra completa cooperación si así lo crees conveniente- gruño Amon de mala gana – como el juramento que hicimos lo estipula.

-por el momento solo les pediré que tengan los ojos y oídos bien abiertos, cualquier movimiento demoniaco sospechoso me lo comuniquen y aparte… pediré el adminiculo de los clones de sombra que posee Asmodeo

-¿mi Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? –Pregunto rascándose la nuca- ¿de qué te servirá partir tu alma en pequeños pedazos?

-seguramente le dará un mejor uso que el de provocarse placer a sí mismo- susurro Leviatán

-¡no existe mejor uso para el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! –grito indignado el demonio

-con el tiempo lo sabrán- sonrió Lucifer- pero por ahora creo que podemos dar por terminada la reunión

-jajajajaja misterio en cada paso- Belcebú se levantó- digno del mejor estratega del infierno

-shhh no lo días en voz alta o nunca voy a quitarme de encima al maldito de Azmodan –todos los príncipes del infierno rieron a carcajadas.

.

.

.

Cuando los 7 príncipes del infierno salieron lo primero que ven es a Santana y Azmodan gritarse como críos en medio de una multitud demoniaca que solo murmura a sus espaldas.

-creo que tu perro está muy animado hoy- Belcebú le da pequeñas palmadas al hombro de Lucifer

-creo que no me quedare al brindis, tengo muchos asuntos que atender- dijo mirando a Santana, los demás le hicieron señas de que no les importaba mucho si ella se iba, sabían que tenía mucho que planear.

-perro callejero con ego inflado como un puto globo

-perra de una cobarde hija de…

-¿hija de qué?- ante la voz femenina Azmodan se quedó helado- espero que recuerdes que los demonios no tenemos padres- de nuevo el demonio no movió ni un musculo, es más, ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

-Mi Señora- Santana hizo una reverencia, algo que le dio risa a Lucifer, por lo general recibe insultos cuando llega a ver al demonio moreno, hoy seguro que jugo al "fiel e incondicional sirviente"

-ya nos vamos, despídete de tu amigo… hoy no me siento con ánimos de celebrar

-como diga- ante la orden Santana mostro su dedo grosero al demonio menor quien solo gruño por lo bajo.

Lucifer comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, los demonios que se habana aglomerado para ver la disputa de Santana se fueron moviendo y bajaron la cabeza ante el paso de uno de los príncipes demoniacos y en una pequeña grieta tiempo espacio las dos desaparecieron.

.

.

.

.

-Que bien se siente estar en casa- Lucifer quemo el vestido que estaba usando y lanzo los tacones por la ventana

-nunca nos podemos quedar a jugar- gruño un poco Santana comenzando a quitarse su armadura

-¿querías regodearte del poder que te da ser un perro de los 7 cobardes? –dio una pequeña risita

-pues… de algo me tiene que servir ser tu sirviente – suspiro- … huele a… sangre

-sí, parece que no lo tuvo fácil Quinn –los demonios corrieron hacia una de las habitaciones que pertenecen a Gila.

Al entrar ven a la quimera en un charco de sangre sobre un pentagrama de magia negra, a una bruja en la esquina moviendo sus manos en un extraño patrón mientras en contra esquina se encuentra el Bicorn haciendo otra clase de movimientos en tanto su círculo de energía se encuentra pintado arriba de la quimera.

-como lo pensé- Lucifer se cruzó de brazos- curar a Quinn será algo problemático.

-siempre tiene que meternos en problemas a todos- bufo Santana al mirar al Bicorn tan concentrada en el hechizo que canturrea, podía notar las pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente y cuello, ¿hacia cuanto que Britt no pronunciaba un hechizo de sanación? Quizá siglos pues en la mansión de Lucifer no había muchos seres que necesitaran sanación blanca.

-una quimera entre sirena, humano, carnero dorado y león Nemeios junto con mi marca demoniaca tenía que tener sus desventajas- suspiro mirando la escena con mayor detalle.

Quinn era una mezcla de seres como la sirena, el humano y el león los cuales se pueden curar con magia tanto blanca como negra, los carneros dorados solo se curan con magia blanca y especialmente magia celestial y para terminar al hacer un trato con Lucifer este le quito el alma, es bien sabido que nada ni nadie puede vivir sin un alma por lo que al tomar Lucifer protestad de esta deja imbuido en el cuerpo parte su alma que funge de argamasa para mantener todas las piezas de la que esta echa la quimera juntas dándole una esencia demoniaca que solo se cura con magia negra.

-lo bueno es que mande a Bitt para que Quinn la cuidara –los demonios rieron

-referente a lo que me pediste que investigara…

-guárdatelo para ti- Lucifer dio media vuelta- hablaremos de eso cuando Britt no esté tan ocupada y Quinn sea capaz de hablar

-hmmmmmp- el demonio moreno se cruzó de brazos e inflo las mejillas, odiaba tener que depender de otros para terminar su trabajo.

.

.

.

.

Unas horas después de trabajo intenso nos encontramos en el salón principal del palacio de Lucifer. Quinn tiene vendas por todo su cuerpo pero ya está fuera de peligro, Britt se encuentra sentada tomando una bebida refrescante especialmente preparada para revitalizar el poder mágico y Santana solo se encuentra parada ahí, ya sin armadura pero muy aburrida.

-y bien… ¿Qué tal su día? –pregunta Lucifer desde su trono con una risilla irónica.

-Mate a un demonio- contesto Quinn- y casi muero….

-¿Qué tal con eso? ¿Te sirvió el consejo que te di?- pregunto Lucifer

-bastante, fue la única manera en la que le pude derrotar aunque de no ser por Britt…

-¿tú que tal pequeño Bicorn?

-Cree una barrera de nivel 20, evite que Quinn muriera y bueno… sigo manteniendo la barrera – volvió a tomar otro sorbo de su bebida mágica- y creo que voy a tomar como 100 de estas para recuperar mi poder mágico, necesito volver a tener condición física… y mágica.

-nada mal para tener siglos sin usar magia celestial de curación –sonrió, el tener a Britt fue la mejor de sus decisiones- ¿y tú demonio de pacotilla?

-me pelee con un demonio de nivel menor, conseguí toda la información que necesitabas y lucí espectacular en la antesala del infierno.

-nombres Santana, necesito nombres

-los 3 hermanos- contesto dando una mirada muy seria- Mefisto, Baal y…

-Diablo- Britt dio un trago grande, esos tres nombres le ponían la carne de gallina.

-… parece que todas tuvieron un día entretenido – cerro los ojos y paso sus dedos por la fina cabellera negra, no se esperaba que esos tres fueran sus contrincantes.

-¿y el suyo? –pregunto Quinn dejando caer todo su cuerpo en el mármol frio.

-tuve una junta con los 6 demonios más odiosos de todo el infierno y… acabo de crear la estrategia perfecta para ganar

-¿en tan poco tiempo?- sabe que su jefe es buena pero no era prudente ir a lo tonto contra esos tres hermanos.

-en cuanto me llegue lo que pedí desde las islas el Sureste lo sabrán – sonrió- Santana de hoy hasta que tenga todo mi plan preparado le darás un entrenamiento intensivo a Quinn…

-¿uno estilo demoniaco?- la morena se rio de una manera que puso muy nerviosa a Quinn

-de la manera que mejor te plazca, solo necesito que sea un mejor guerrero- tenía cierta pena por su creación pero era mejor que Santana le pateara el trasero a que lo hiciera otro demonio.

-eso es una buena noticia- Britt de un salto se echó encima de la quimera moviendo toda su melena- cuando San te haga papilla estaré ahí para curarte y así las dos tendremos un entrenamiento intensivo

-yo no quiero que nadie me haga papilla- bufo algo enojada- yo seré quien la destroce

-jajajajaja si Duriel te dejo así de mal no tendrías ni la más mínima oportunidad contra Santana- dijo la rubia rascando detrás de las orejas de la quimera- en sus malos años antes que llegara a la casa de Lucifer, San mato a los cuatro hermanos mayores de Duriel en menos de 15 minutos, imagino que ahora ella podría hacerlo en menos de 2 minutos.

-¿a todos?- la quimera volvió a tragar saliva y volteo a mirar al demonio que sonreía de forma altiva

-solo dalo todo en la pelea Quinn- comento Lucifer levantándose de su trono- si no eres capaz de sobrevivir al entrenamiento de Santana… no serás capaz de sobrevivir en la carnicería que se avecina

-prometo no ser tan mala contigo- sonrió- los primeros 5 minutos jajajajajajaja

-no me gusta para nada como se perfila mi futuro- suspiro- y yo que solo quería vivir leyendo libros

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Huuuuu por fin nos vamos acercando a la mejor parte jajajajaja ¿no lo parece? Bueno es que me pase mucho tiempo jugando Diablo III … por si alguien no se dio cuenta con los nombres que use ahí arriba jojojojojo. Nos vemos.


	11. El bueno, el malo y el guapo

Capítulo 10: El bueno, el malo y el guapo

.

.

.

.

-posición de defensa

-esto se está poniendo cansado…- Quinn y Santana llevan días entrenando, aunque en un principio se sentía motivada con la promesa de volverse más fuerte, con el pasar de los días y los continuos golpes del demonio moreno que la mandan a las habitaciones de la bruja para ser curada de gravedad le están mermando en su temple.

-¿awwww el gatito ya se cansó?- A decir verdad Santana no quería entrenar a la quimera pero joder que era divertido quebrar sus huesos una y otra y otra vez.

-¿podríamos al menos beber un poco? Con este sol me estoy asando

-ese hermoso pelaje debía tener algún punto malo- Britt interrumpiendo a las chicas

-Britt ¿Qué te dije sobre interrumpir el entrenamiento para consentir a la bola de pelos?- Santana mira a manera de reproche a su novia quien solo sonríe amablemente mientras acaricia la melena de su amiga

-a ti también te traje algo para consentirte- el bicorn de un salto llego hasta el demonio plantándole un inocente beso en la mejilla

-… está bien- suspiro- 5 minutos para descansar tomo la rubia por la cintura y desaparecieron del campo donde había estado entrenando.

-ggggffffff- Quinn dejo caer su inmenso cuerpo en el piso- aprender a pelear no es divertido….- y cuando estaba a punto de una insolación una gigantesca sombra la toma de la melena y la arrastra hasta la sombra del ultimo árbol que ha quedado después de todo el tiempo de entrenamiento.

-nadie dijo que lo seria- la femenina voz hizo a Quinn levantar la mirada, era su creador quien se había apiadado de su maltrecho y sudoroso cuerpo, lo ha llevado a la sombra y le ha traído un cuenco con agua fresca.

- prefería cuando pasaba mis días leyendo a sus pies- la quimera se apresura a beber toda el agua que puede

-así es la vida Quinn… uno no puede tener siempre lo que quiere

-la vida es un asco

-y con Santana de maestro imagino que mas- sonrió en tanto mira llegar a la morena con su bicorn

-más valdría que tú le enseñaras a pelear

-¿desde cuándo el jefe de la casa entrena a sus lacayos?

-desde que solo tiene 6- chisto Santana- el descanso termino bola de pelos levántate y ponte en posición de defensa

-¡habías dicho 5 minutos de descanso!

-pues cambie de opinión, cuando estés en una batalla real no te darán ni un descanso así que rápido posición de defensa- aunque refunfuñando Quinn se levanta y toma la posición que le ha sido ordenada… para terminar siendo expulsada a unos 50 metros a causa de una patada de Santana.

-¿solo 50 metros? Wow está aprendiendo rápido – chilla Britt dando un brinco- quizá en unos años pueda llegar a solo 10

-eres demasiado optimista Britt- sonrió Santana- ¡de nuevo posición de defensa!

-¡AAARGHHHHHH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Paquetería infernal!- se escucha desde fuera de la barrera protectora del castillo

-¿paquetería?- Santana se distrae por un segundo dándole la oportunidad a Quinn para contratacar dejando un pequeño rasgón en la mejilla morena- ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir en lo que voy por el paquete?- de un golpe la manda a volar- joder… ¿Britt volviste a pedir algo desde el infierno?

-hmmmm no en esta centuria- contesta el Bicorn en su forma cuadrúpeda- ¿habrá sido Gila?

-Ella ha dicho que no- las mujeres voltean a ver al viejo gris- Lucifer me ha mandado a recoger el paquete

-pffff como sea- Santana tiene curiosidad por saber qué es lo que ha llegado así que de todas manera ira a abrir la barrera

-¿Qué crees que será?

-lo averiguaras cuando lo metamos- el demonio obliga a su novia a quedarse dentro de otra barrera que ha creado, nunca se puede ser suficientemente cuidadoso.

-paquete para el comandante del infiero Lucifer –con voz monótona un pequeño ser vestido de azul extiende un hermoso cofre de oro

-¿Quién lo manda?- pregunta de forma arisca Santana

-"Yatusabe" es el remitente

-¿Yatusabe?- el viejo y la morena se voltean a mirar- bueno… no es que Lucifer tenga muchos amigos por correspondencia –comenta la morena entre risas

Recibido el cofre y después de asegurarse de que no llevaba ninguna trampa de ninguna índole el paquete es puesto en las manos de Lucifer dentro de la gran biblioteca.

-¿y bien?

-¿y bien qué? – El demonio moreno señala al cofre- ¿de quién coño es el paquete?

-Yatusabe- dice Lucifer con una sonrisilla en tanto abre el cofre- mira mira lo que nos trajo el correo- volvió a sonreír tomando con su mano derecha la pequeña perla negra, al acto tres clones aparecen a su lado

-¡wow! –Santana brinca hacia atrás- ¿Qué coño es eso?

- El kage bunshin no jutsu de Asmodeo… o "la perla del placer" como le gusta llamarle al maldito –comentaron 4 Lucifer al mismo tiempo

-he odio hablar de el- dice Britt entrando a la biblioteca sobre los hombros de una cansada Quinn- es un objeto mágico capaz de fragmentar el alma por periodos indefinidos de tiempo

-perfectamente bien contestado- aplauden los clones

-¿y tú para que lo quieres?

-Exael ¿terminaste los contenedores que te pedí? –el demonio pregunta al viejo quien apenas mueve su mostacho- pues qué esperas, tráeme tres.

Después de unos minutos esperando el viejo vuelve con tres cuerpos aparentemente dormidos, los tres son mujeres de diferentes edades y diferentes tonos de piel. Los clores de Lucifer se acercan a los cuerpos y simplemente se acuestan sobre ellos siendo absorbidos por los mismos, al cabo de unos segundos los cuerpos abren los ojos y pesadamente se levantan.

-No son los cuerpos más cómodos que has creado Exael –comenta el primer clon torciendo su espalda

-tampoco los más hermosos- el segundo clon siente su cabeza por donde deberían estar sus amados cuernos y ahora no hay más que una cabellera marrón.

-ni los más fuertes- el ultimo clon da un salto y solo alcanza los 4 metros- o los más resistentes- se toma una rodilla que le ha comenzado a punzar.

-mi señora he creado los Gigai más realistas, son réplicas exactas al cuerpo humano- si no son fuertes, cómodos o hermosos… es que los humanos no son nada de eso.

-¿humanos?- Chilla Britt un tanto divertida

-¿Gigais?- Santana se cruza de brazos

-¿Agua? ¿Alguien tiene agua que me dé?- a Quinn le vale tres sorbetes lo que hagan solo hidrátenla un poco.

-¿ahora qué idea loca se te ha metido en la cabeza Lucifer?- dice el demonio moreno dando un suspiro, joder que podía sentir en los huesos que esto no le haría nada bien a ella

-muchas preguntas para tan poco tiempo- chista el clon uno con sus dientes perfectos y blancos cual perlas, una mirada azul mar y el cabello oro que cae por sus espalda- esto es parte de mi plan para evitar que los tres hermanos tomen Siena

-nadie podrá entrar si Britt mantiene la barrera sagrada- única razón por la cual Quinn no está loca por no encontrarse en la cuidad humana es que todos los intentos de entrar al territorio por parte de los demonios y seres de bajo astral se han visto estrellar contra la impenetrable barrera.

-nadie con presencia demoniaca

-¿crees que los otros encontraran como crear… unos malditos muñecos de carne chupa almas?

- existen diferentes maneras de conseguir burlar a la barrera, pero ninguna es rápida, ni fácil de crear y mucho menos barata- en cuanto a tiempo, recursos y mano de obra, el burlar una barrera del calibre que ha puesto Britt se ve difícil… mas no imposible.

-así que adelantándome a esos malditos nosotros entraremos usando estos Gigai- el clon numero dos tiene rasgos asiáticos como los ojos rasgados y el cabello largo, sedosos y negro- cuerpos artificiales que nos impiden superar el nivel máximo que un humano puede manejar de magia, seguro que pasamos sin problemas.

- podría abrir una pequeña puerta y pasaríamos sin necesidad de tanto artilugio- comenta la rubia tocando al clon número dos.

-no estás viendo todo el contexto Britt- el cuerpo original de Lucifer se acerca a la quimera con un cuenco de agua, cuando la bola de pelos termina de beber le extiende una carta que le pide lea en voz alta

-A todos los reyes y emperadores del extenso mundo, Siena les pide ayuda en una guerra santa por conservar las cataratas de luz las cuales por designio divino se nos dieron a proteger…- ya no pudo seguir leyendo, le temblaban las garras- … han pedido ayuda… a cambio del trono de Siena… ¡maldito estúpido!

-clama bola de pelos- el demonio moreno se le pone enfrente- los humanos son naturalmente estúpidos no es que puedas exigir mucho

-¿pero regalar el trono? No ven que solo están sirviendo la cuidad en charola de plata

-los humanos son criaturas con un tiempo de vida limitado, no esperes que piensen a futuro, seguramente el rey quiere terminar con la amenaza antes de morir y después de eso… no creo que le importe mucho- Britt se acerca y acaricia la dorada melena- pero no te preocupes que Lucifer no dejara que nada malo le pase a tu cuidad- le dio un pequeño beso en la frente- ya lo veras… tu ten fe – al chocar sus ojos verdes con los azules del bicorn se siente extrañamente segura y suspira resignada.

-a decir verdad esa invitación nos viene bastante bien- de un aplauso aparece una pizarra en la cual Lucifer comienza a bocetar un mapa del mundo- la invitación se mandó a los 4 continentes y según la información de Amon una flota de demonios que presuntamente sirven a Baal se está reuniendo a la periferia de un renio humano que ha recibido la invitación- el demonio va trazando la ubicación de Siena, la de Baal y la suya propia

-estás pensando hacerte pasar por un batallón humano… maldito estratega del infierno mira que estas chiflado- comenzó a reír Sananta en tanto el bicorn todavía no encontraban el final del plan

-bastante misterioso, ellos seguro que no se lo esperan- la quimera sonríe ante el plan de su amo

-yo aún no termino de entender el plan- claro que Quinn conserva su súper cerebro de sirena súper inteligente y Santana es un gran demonio pero ella sigue sin entender el plan e infla los cachetes enojada.

-al hacernos pasar por un batallón humano zarparemos de las costas controladas por Leviatán y llegaremos a Siena para pugnar por el trono, si juego bien mis cartas terminare ganando esta guerra sin siquiera revelar mi identidad- sonríe satisfecha mirando el mapa, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿para eso fragmentaremos nuestras almas?- pregunta la rubia tocando a uno de los clones

-no tengo suficientes sirvientes para crear un ejército así que cada uno de ustedes fragmentara su alma en un mínimo de 100 partes así nos aseguraremos de llevar a suficiente gente y que sea creíble nuestro teatrito.

-¿700 hombres? No va a ser ni la mitad de lo que llevaran los tres hermanos de eso estoy segura

-he dicho que 100 será como mínimo, no me arriesgare que Ferre divida su alma en más pedazos eso podría ser peligroso para el en tanto tu demonio de pacotilla puedes dividir tu alama en 1000 partes y perder tu existencia por lo que a mí me concierne

-así que si se divide mucho se pierde la conciencia de quien eres…- Quinn comienza a comprender un poco más de este objeto mágico- ¿en cuántos fragmentos dividiré mi alma?

-en tantos como puedas controlar- contesta Santana

-¿Cuántos gigais has creado Exael?- pregunta Lucifer

-1500 mi señora

-con eso será suficiente, rápido todos ir a la bodega mayor que no tenemos tiempo que perder.

.

.

.

.

.

La bodega mayor es una habitación en la parte subterránea del castillo, decir que es absurdamente grande es quedarse corto, con decir que tiene 1497 camas con cuerpos durmientes, armas varias y porque no podía faltar un inmenso barco humano donde seguramente viajaran los 1500 gigais con dirección a Siena… y aun así… se ve vacía la habitación.

-ya que estamos todos reunidos les daré las ultimas indicaciones- Lucifer le habla a sus esbirros del mal quienes están en fila frente a ella- dividirán sus almas tantas veces les sea posible sin perder el control de cada parte, no quiero ningún héroe así que si sienten perder el control paren… si te estoy hablando a ti Quinn

-no soy ningún héroe- bufo un tanto sonrojada

-tampoco podemos dejar el castillo a su suerte así que Santana tu cuerpo original se quedara aquí manteniendo la barrera igual que el original de todos nosotros para no despertar sospechas

-tsssch- trono la boca- y yo que quería sacar más clones que tu

-nunca me vas a ganar en nada –sonrió el demonio mayor- pensé que te había quedado claro cuando te volviste mi perro

-la esperanza es lo último que muere- grita Britt dando un brinquito y abrazar a su novia.

La primera en fragmentar su alma fue Lucifer partiéndose en 496 llegando a una increíble cantidad de 500. Altanera y esperando estar por los 450 partes Santana no logro más que 300 consiguiendo la burla de cierta quimera deshidratada. Britt fue detenida por Santana al llegar al número 150, ella esperaba llegar a los 200 pero con la energía que gastaba manteniendo la barrera era muy peligroso continuar partiendo su alma. La bruja Gila llego a 100 algo notable para alguien que alguna vez fue humano. Exael aunque se esperaba que lograra el mismo número que Sanana parece que ni siquiera se esforzó y se mantuvo en 200. Ferre solo llego a los 50 pues Lucifer lo detuvo dejando a Quinn sorprender a la audiencia llegando a los 200 fragmentos.

-silencio… SILENCIO- con 300 Santanas, 150 Britts y 200 Quinns la bodega se puso muy ajetreada- que todos los originales pasen aquí enfrente conmigo en tanto los fragmentos busquen cuerpos que habitar- no tardaron mucho todas las Santanas y todas las Quinns por pelearse los cuerpos más fuertes y los más guapos mal para ellas que Lucifer acaparo la mayoría de estos.

- Ahora los clones más poderosos acercarse al gigai de mi derecha - El gigai mas poderoso de Lucifer es una mujer de cabellera negra, piel de porcelana y ojos verdes esmeralda, muy hermosa.

-Tienes que estar de coña mira en donde me has metido Lucifer- una joven de piel tostada, ojos negros, cabellera castaño obscuro y dientes brillantes la mira de mal modo

-ve el lado bueno… tienes los ojos tan negros como tu alma jajajajajajajaja- una chica blanca con un rubio quemado y ojos verde oliva le sonríe- sin mencionar que tu estatura se iguala a tu poder- Quinn se siente feliz de ser más alta que Santana con su cuerpo de quimera o con este trozo de carne humana.

- Si serás… - no tuvo tiempo de terminar de bufar la morena, fue acallada por los pechos de otra rubia

-awwwww Santana tu yo humano es hermoso- Britt usa el cuerpo de una mujer alta, es la más alta de todas, su piel también es la más blanca, casi igual al de la nieve inmaculada, de un rubio impecable y sus ojos azules casi tan brillantes a los de su yo verdadero.

-bien ahora pasemos a lo más aburrido- de un chasquido el clon más fuerte de Exael le entrega un pesado y grueso libro a lo cual Lucifer casi se cae- ¿ni siquiera puedo mantener este peso? Cuerpos inútiles- bufo entre dientes

-esa era tu idea- sonrió malévolamente la morena

-¡perfecto!- grito en jubilo Lucifer entregando el pesado libro- gracias por ofrecerte a ser la encargada de los nombres Santana, ahora elige nombres junto con sus apellidos y dáselos a cada uno de los gigais, los humanos no tienen una gran variedad de nombres pero seguro que tu sabrás como acomodarlos sin que se repita para ninguno de los gigais… los 1493

-…maldita suerte la mía…

-en tanto Santana se entretiene todos los demás guíen a sus gigas para comenzar a abordar al barco, no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Un muy buen rato sin subir nada, sorry sorry sorry pero la verdad no tenia inspiración… nada nadita.

Huuuuyyyy las chicas tienen cuerpos humanos! Y obvio como esta es mi historia los cuerpos originales y los cuerpos humanos son completamente iguales pero en colores… humanos? Y NADIE SE DARA CUENTA DE ESTE DETALLE jajajajajajaja a excepción de Quinn que pasa de tener cara de león a cara humana… pero bueno… su cara humana se parece a su cara de sirena… e igual NADIE SE HA DADO CUENTA DE ESO jajajajajajaja solo una típica historia de Faberry. Nos vemos.


End file.
